


Burlesque

by MizukiMakino



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, Burlesque, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Top/Bottom Versatile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiMakino/pseuds/MizukiMakino
Summary: Yuuri sabia que era una mala idea, Pichit opinaba lo contrario. Pero un poco de diversión nunca le va mal a nadie... o eso es lo que el japones quería pensar. BurlesqueAU.#OlímpiadasYoI2020
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1

-Yuuri~- chillo el moreno -no seas aguafiestas~ no todos los días te ofrecen un lugar en el Bolshoi

-Pero Pichit, tu sabes que prefiero quedarme en el departamento y romper la dieta un día mientras nos tiramos en el sofá a ver películas

Yuuri Katsuki era algo así como un pequeño animalillo asustadizo, que prefiere quedarse dentro de su madriguera a socializar con el resto de la humanidad. A sus 23 años es reconocido como el mejor bailarín clásico, ganándose así un lugar en unos de los ballet más afamados de Rusia, pero no impedía que evitará salir o hablarle a las personas de no ser estrictamente necesario.

Claro está que su amigo Pichit es una excepción y una rareza.

Pichit Chulanot de 20 años es un bailarín de música contemporánea de un grupo independiente ligeramente reconocido, y trabajo les ha costado sobresalir sobretodo cuando el ballet clásico es uno de los favoritos entre la mayoría de las personas. Pero no se queja, hace lo que más le gusta... Cuando definitivamente este al borde de la quiebra, considerará entrar al mundo de lo clásico.

¿Que como él y el aburrido Katsuki llegaron a ser amigos? Eso aún es un misterio... Aunque sospecha que el hecho de que Yuuri haya estado completamente ebrio y al día siguiente despertaran SOLAMENTE compartiendo cama y ayudará al japonés a pasarse la resaca tuvo mucho que ver.

Tenía que admitirlo, Yuuri era sexi cuando estaba ebrio... Se mueve mejor que en ballet.

Así que tomando en cuenta esos hechos que pasaron hace no más de año y medio podía, con toda justificación, arrastrarlo ahí y divertirse un rato... Porque REALMENTE fue complicado encontrar un lugar así en ese país.

Eso y que posiblemente pudiera encontrar algún ligue...

Vamos, que Pichit no es de piedra y necesitaba sentir un calor diferente al de su mano. Alguna vez intento darle alegría al cuerpo con Yuuri, el cual se negó ya que era bastante pudoroso cuando estaba sobrio. Quiso justificarse bajo la excusa de que era solo sexo casual, y aun así el otro osó negarse... Lástima, ese trasero japonés bien merecía la insistencia.

Y no es que Katsuki fuera un santo dulce y virginal... De eso podía dar fe ya que el mismo Yuuri le dijera que ha tenido dos parejas, de las cuáles ha vivido con una y la con la otra solo llego a tercera base... Tan dulce el tierno japonés diciendo que solo se entrega por amor....

Bha~ de lo que se pierde, la vida es muy corta como para no probar y saber que es realmente lo que te gusta hacer y que te hagan, prueba y error, tan simple como para ganarte el título de "el mejor polvo que he tenido hasta el momento"... Valla que lo valía...

Pero regresando al punto, Pichit no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta, iban a ir a ese lugar si o si.

-Yuuri, eres mi mejor amigo, y como mejor amigo tengo el derecho y la obligación de festejarte como se merece. ¡Así que mueve ese enorme trasero y entremos!

Yuuri dudo, la fachada del lugar no parecía gran cosa, a decir verdad era bastante normalito salvo por esas luces de neón rojas, no hay ventanas eso sí, pero debido a eso pasa totalmente desapercibido... Tal vez Pichit tanga razón, no era tan mala idea desestresarse un poco, total, era un simple bar, ¿o no?

X

El pasillo largo que conectaba la entrada principal con el "bar" jamás lo preparo para semejante espectáculo.

Anteriormente ya había visitado distintos tipos de bares y el chico con el que vivió un tiempo lo había llevado alguna vez a un bar gay donde había show en vivo. Ese día sintió que los colores se le subían a la cabeza, pero la vista sirvió para otros fines más divertidos conforme avanzaron los días.

Pero el punto es que nada de lo que había visto o vivido se comparaba a _eso_.

Era una especie de teatro pequeño, no había mucha iluminación salo en el escenario. La mortecina luz roja que alumbraba todo lo demás le daba al lugar un aspecto de intimidad y erotismo muy difícil de pasar por alto, olía a cigarro, perfumes y podía jurar que también a sudor... pero no le era del todo desagradable. Podía sentir que había aire acondicionado, de lo contrario se sentiría un calor muy sofocado y sería muy difícil respirar a pesar de que el lugar era realmente pequeño, fácilmente era solo para cincuenta personas o quizás menos.

Al lado derecho del escenario había un pequeño bar donde varios chicos vestidos solo con pantalones atirantados que asemejaban al cuero bastante pegados a las piernas, y un gracioso sombrero tipo bombín, nada más.

Las chicas que fungían como meseras vestían un corsé de algún color que asemejaba rojo, o a menos que las luces lo engañaran, y al lado del corsé caían unas telas que asemejaban una falda, todo acompañado de medias de red y ligueros.

En el centro del escenario había una chica pelirroja que bailaba de manera sensual, mientras iba quitándose con lentitud la ropa y sonreía al público

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece mi descubrimiento?- La sonrisa que tenía Pichit en ese momento era indescriptible

-¿A dónde me trajiste?

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca has venido a un burlesque?- El japonés negó muchas veces con la cabeza –Oh... no importa, lo disfrutaras. También hay espectáculos donde salen chicos medio desnudos

-N-no digas esas cosas Pichit... pero creo que prefiero regresar a casa y

-Ni hablar- interrumpió –Bastante esfuerzo y tiempo me tomó sacarle a ese bombón esta información como para que me dejes solo, nos vamos a sentar y disfrutaremos de los baile y el show...

-Pero...

-Yuuri, esto no es un bar stripper o un burdel. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mirar.

Sin más lo arrastro a la mesa más cercana que encontraron disponible.

Una de las chicas que usaban corsé se les acerco poniendo sobre la mesa un par se vasos largos –El primer trago va por cuenta de la casa- con un guiño se fue dejando a los hombres solos

-Valla que va a valer la pena estar aquí- Yuuri miro con desconfianza el vaso. No es que desconfiara y pensara que le habían puesto algo a la bebida, pero si estaba en lo correcto, eso tenía alcohol... y el alcohol y él no se llevaban muy bien.

Volvió la vista al escenario, la chica pelirroja solo vestía un extraño traje compuesto de puras tiras de cuentas que dejaban al aire sus pechos que solo eran cubiertos por unas diminutas pezoneras, bailaba de una manera que rayaba entre lo vulgar y lo erótico, pero no lo hacía mal.

Cuando termino su baile todos empezaron a aplaudir, él también lo hizo por mera inercia.

Uno de los tipos de los que estaban en la barra del bar se subió al escenario, lanzando besos al aire

-¿Se están divirtiendo?- más que una pregunta parecía un extraño ronroneo, el cual se acentuaba con su extraño acento, parece ser que el tipo también era extranjero.

Varios silbidos y aplausos de dejaron oír, el sonrió agradeciendo con una reverencia que rayaba entre lo cómico y lo exagerado –Entonces ¿qué les parece si le aplauden igual al número estelar de esta noche?- más gritos y aplausos se dejaron escuchar. Las luces fueron disminuyendo hasta el punto de que todo quedo totalmente a oscuras.

Una sola luz blanca apunto a una silla vacía que apareció en el escenario, de nuevo la luz se apagó para prenderse casi enseguida. Sentado sobre la silla dando la espalda al público, estaba un sujeto apenas vestido con un short pequeñísimo de cuero con un sombrero como los que usaban los bartender.

Cuando la música comenzó, se escuchó el rasgueo de una guitarra que parecía acompasado con un juego de luces que no permitían ver del todo bien al bailarín, enseguida se escuchó la percusión de la batería, las luces se dejaron caer sobre de él, el chico de la silla levanto los brazos mostrando que traía unos guantes negros a juego con su diminuto traje, las fue bajando lentamente acariciando su cabeza hasta perderse en su pecho que aún no era visible al público. Se levantó lentamente de tal manera que su trasero siempre estuviera visible y fuera lo último que regresara a su posición original, aun de espaldas giro su cabeza al público guiñando un ojo en el proceso acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta.

Tomo con una mano el respaldo de la silla arrastrándola lo más cerca que pudo a la orilla del escenario, cuando considero que la distancia era la correcta, paso una de sus pierna al otro lado de la silla, sentándose muy lentamente apoyando el pecho en al respaldo. Otra mirada coqueta y se quitó el pequeño sombrero dejando a la vista su corto cabello platinado, casi blanco.

Coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas y comenzando a moverse con un singular movimiento en el pecho, para después abrazar con sus piernas el respaldo de la silla y de nuevo soltarla para comenzar con un movimiento de cadera, que sinceramente hizo que Yuuri comenzara a fantasear a cerca de como seria ese hombre en la cama, esos movimientos eran tan precisos y atrayentes. Cada musculo que ese hombre movía se le antojaba delicioso. No podía imaginar que tan placentero debía ser sentir su pelvis chocando contra su propia cadera y sentir esa parte que esos malditos pantaloncillos de cuero negro ocultaban.

Entre varios juegos con las piernas hizo que los pantaloncillos marcaran más su entrepierna, acariciaba su torso jugando con los tirantes que apenas y le cubrían los pezones, lentamente bajo uno a uno, dejando que colgaran libremente en su cadera.

El chico platinado siguió moviendo sus caderas, de tal forma que parecía estar embistiendo a alguien, el japonés sintió que algo entre sus piernas cobro vida.

Cuando el chico del escenario dejo de embestir al ser imaginario se levantó del asiento y camino hasta quedar enfrente del respaldo, giro sobre su propio eje y apoyo ambas manos en la silla, levantando el trasero lo más que pudo, para dejarse caer lentamente y quedar de cuclillas dándole la mejor de las vistas a los espectadores, empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos simulando que ahora era a él al que lo estaban penetrando.

La ropa interior de Yuuri a este punto era un completo desastre, más mojado imposible, agradecía la poca luz, ya que estaba seguro que también sus pantalones estaban humedecidos.

El bailarín se levantó y acaricio su redondo y firme trasero, comenzó a masajearlo simulando separar sus nalgas, pasó una de sus manos a su entrepierna acariciándola también. Regreso ambas manos a su trasero y de un solo movimiento hizo que los pequeños pantaloncillos desaparecieran dejando a la vista ese hermoso trasero apenas cubierto por unas extrañas tiras de cuero negro que se perdían entre ese sexy espacio entre sus piernas.

Cuando giro dejo ver que apenas una pequeña porción de cuero tapaba su entrepierna, simulaba ser una especie de tanga, pero con la leve diferencia que tenía un pequeño cierre que podía dejar a la vista eso que Yuuri tanto deseaba ver.

Con un movimiento de cadera bastante cadencioso volvió a simular embestidas, llevo una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza y con la otra se permitía jugar con el cierre del pequeño calzoncillo. Bajo la mano que estaba en su nuca y de paso acaricio su torso hasta posarse nuevamente sobre su entre pierna.

Las luces comenzaron a bajar, el platinado tomonuevamente el respaldo de la silla arrastrándola hasta el sitio original endonde había aparecido, sentándose abriéndose de piernas, se inclinaba de lado alado acariciándose las piernas, para después cerrarlas de golpe. Nuevamente las luces bajaron un poco más solo permitiendo ver la silueta del bailarín, que se puso de pie colocándose al lado de la silla, al parecer traía algo en la mano, jugueteo un poco con ello hasta que se pudo ver que era la pequeña tanga de cuero, la cual aventó a algún lugar del escenario y en cuanto la prenda toco el piso las luces se apagaron.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capítulo 2

-¿ _Vissste_ ese trasero? Era enorme

-Si Yuuri, si lo vi...- Si a Pichit le hubieran dicho que el dulce Yuuri se iba a descontrolar después de ver ese _chair dance,_ hubiera apostado con el japonés y que gusto le daría tener una nueva cámara profesional -Por cierto ¿te gusto mucho el bailarín verdad? –dijo tratando de sostenerlo con más firmeza por la cintura.

-¿Qué _sssi_ me gustó ? ¡Me encantó!- Yuuri se abrazó del cuello del moreno, dejándose arrastrar –Pichit, es imposible que un _trasssero_ así y ese cuerpo no le guste a quien sea- hipó –Debería ser ilegal ser tan _asssquerosamente_ atractivo.

Pichit rio con ganas.

-Si Yuuri lo que tú digas, solo recuérdame no dejar que tomes cinco shots de una sola vez

-¡Pero esta vez no hice nada malo! Me comporte bien- Yuuri se freno de repente haciendo que el otro moreno también se detuviera. No estaba tan ebrio, aun podía distinguir sus acciones y sabía perfectamente que estaba más desinhibido de lo normal, pero de ahí en fuera no pasó nada.

-No digo que hayas hecho algo malo- Pichit retomo la marcha -solo que me da flojera cargar contigo cuando vivimos algo retirado... y no me alcanza para pagar un taxi...- y es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta que darse gustito yendo al burlesque seguido lo puede dejar completamente en la calle.

X

La cabeza le está matando... le escuecen los ojos... la boca la tiene seca y tiene mucha sed...

Maldita resaca... jura que no lo volverá a hacer. Otra vez.

Pero es que, Dios... No está bien. No está bien que ese sujeto haya bailado de esa manera, y que haya sido tan jodidamente tentador... y ese trasero. Inolvidable.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio va a negar que ese tipo es todo un sueño, uno muy bueno. Pero ni loco aceptara eso frente a Pichit... ya bastante va a tener con toda la insistencia por parte del tailandés en que si le gusto el dichoso lugarcito.

Muy en el fondo le gusto... pero tampoco lo va a aceptar.

Quiere seguir durmiendo, aun es bastante temprano y falta una semana para presentarse con Madame Baranovskaya. Sabe que necesita ensayar, o mínimo salir a correr para mantenerse en forma... pero solo por ese día se quedaría a dormir y esperar a que ese tambor que tiene en la cabeza se calle... Que ruido tan insistente ¿Por qué no se puede callar?

-¡Yuuri~!

Ahí está otra vez el ruido, y esta vez dice su nombre... ¿Por qué un tambor sabe su nombre?

-¡Yuuri~ abre la puerta!

¿Abrir la puerta?

-¡Yuuri~! ¿Por qué te encerraste? Necesito comprobar que sigues vivo... ¡Yuuri~!

Ah...No es un tambor es Pichit que llama a la puerta. Mas dormido que despierto y tambaleándose por el pequeño camino de su cama a la puerta logro llegar y quitar el seguro, un bulto se le dejo ir encima tumbándolo.

-¡Yuuri pensé que ya no respirabas!- restregó su mejilla contra la del japonés –no me vuelvas asustar de esa manera y... santo dios necesitas un baño urgente

-¿Pero qué...?

-Nada de peros- de un jalón lo levanto del piso y lo empujo al baño, cerrando de un portazo -¡Dúchate!

Muy bien... ahora dormir ya no entra dentro de sus planes. La ducha fue más bien rápida, necesitaba despertar y quitarse el olor a alcohol, nada fuera de lo que comúnmente le suele pasar.

Salió del baño completamente vestido, busco a Pichit con la mirada encontrándolo comiendo tranquilamente su cereal sobre la barra del desayunador, aun con una pequeña toalla colgando sobre su cuello se acercó a la cocina, tenía hambre sí, pero era mayor la necesidad de tomar agua.

-Valla... hasta que pareces una persona normal- trago el agua con dificultad

-¿Te he dicho que en ocasiones eres un poco desagradable?- Pichit sonrió

-Yo también te quiero Yuuri- el japonés bufo un poco cansado, esas eran las típicas charlas mañaneras de resaca... pero tenía que admitirlo, él solía ser ligeramente más sarcástico.

Yuuri saco un tazón de la alacena sirviéndose del mismo cereal que estaba comiendo Pichit, la verdad es que estaba un poco ansioso de lo que le fuera a decir el moreno, conociéndolo le iba a atacar con preguntas por demás indiscretas, y ahora sí que quería evitar esa platica.

Comían en silencio, de vez en cuando solo se escuchaba algún sonidito del teléfono del tailandés, o el chocar de las cucharas con la cerámica. Esto cada vez se volvía mas incomodo... ¿¡Porque Pichit no decía nada!?

-Pichit-kun...- el otro apenas le respondió con un simple "mmm" ¿de verdad le estaba haciendo caso? –yo... ¿no vas a decir nada?

-¿Como que?- El tailandés seguía embobado con el teléfono

-N-no, nada...- Siguieron comiendo, el japonés veía como de vez en cuando el otro soltaba un risita tonta –Pichit, ¿de verdad no tienes _nada_ que decirme?

-Para nada...- Otra risita tonta mientras veía el teléfono. Suficiente.

-¡¿No me vas a preguntar nada del tipo de anoche o... o del lugar, bar ¡lo que haya sido ese sitio?!- la sonrisa de Pichit se agrando

-En primera mi querido Yuuri, no es un bar, es un burlesque. Segundo y más importante no ocupamos hablar de nada, porque anoche dijiste todo lo que ocupaba saber

-¡¿Que?!

-Ay por favor Yuuri, hablaste hasta por los codos de lo bueno que estaba el bailarín y sobre el lugar aseguraste volver no importando si estaba de acuerdo contigo o no... ¿Qué más necesito saber?

Rojo, blanco, transparente y nuevamente rojo... esos fueron los diferentes colores que desfilaron en el rostro del japonés. La no muy sutil carcajada de Pichit resonó como cuatro decibeles de más en su pobre cabeza, ¿es que acaso el Karma le está haciendo pagar algo?

-Oh, Dios jajajajaja Yuuri jajajaja eres todo un caso- una lagrimilla se escapó por el costado del ojo del tailandés –Sabia que terminarías tu solo por abrir la boca- suspiro un poco más controlado –de verdad ha valido la pena... y para que te tranquilices, toda la noche no dejaste de beber y hablar de ese sujeto, lo de volver al burlesque fue invento mío jajajajaja

Ojala Dios sea piadoso y le quite la fuerza al japonés, porque si se la da terminaría asesinado a su mejor amigo.

X

Después de terminar su desayuno y de que el que se denominaba mejor amigo se terminara de burlar de sus desgracias salió a la calle, no quería ponerse a correr, además de que ya era un poco tarde para eso, simplemente necesitaba algo de aire y desentumir los músculos.

Caminar sin rumbo siempre le era reconfortante, recordaba con cierta gracia que cuando recién llego a Rusia quiso hacer lo mismo y termino perdido y pidiendo ayuda en una estación de policía. Pero ya llevaba poco más de un año, era un poco más difícil que se perdiera. Así que confiando un poco en su instinto y que ahora también podía comunicarse un poco más fácil con los demás se fue perdiendo por una de las tantas calles cerca de su hogar.

Pichit y él vivían por el Distrito de Voykovsky, cerca del parque Vorovskogo, era un lugar bastante tranquilo a decir verdad, y no podía quejarse, la estación del metro estaba relativamente muy cerca, así que no tenía problemas cuando tenía que dirigirse hacia la academia del Bolshoi, la cual si quedaba considerablemente lejos si tenía la osadía o la estupidez de irse caminando [1].

Pero eso ahora no interesaba, necesitaba relajarse, apenas estaban finalizando Agosto y faltaba más o menos un mes para que la temporada de gira terminara y los ensayos reales comenzaran. Aun podía darse el lujo de ser un poco descuidado. [2]

Termino a las afueras del parque Pokrovskoye-Streshnevo [3], sería bueno solo quedarse un rato ahí parado viendo a la nada... también podría ser una opción ver como varias familias sacan de sus auto todo lo necesario para un día de picnic.

Suspiro, quizás lo mejor era volver a casa.

Sintió que algo choco en su espalda, al girar se encontró con adolecente rubio cargando algo parecido a una hielera un pequeño garrafón de agua.

-Oye idiota, quítate del camino y no estorbes

-Y-yo lo siento

-¡Yuri! No seas grosero con las personas- Giro a ver al dueño de la voz, Yuuri no le había dicho nada a ese adolecente como para que le dijeran que era grosero con las personas

Y la sorpresa que se llevó, definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo... Es el mismo tipo peli plata del trasero de ensueño. Y ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos... y ese conjunto deportivo negro se le ajustaba tan bien, hacía que su espalda luciera más amplia, y su cabello lucia tan suave, ¿sería igual se suave si lo tocaba?

¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? Correr era una buena opción, otra seria fingir indiferencia y entablar una conversación medianamente saludable... Prefiere correr.

-Lo siento, Yuri es un poco infantil cuando se lo propone- hablo el tipo sexi peli plata -¿No te lastimo?

-E-eh... n-no, to-todo está bien...- bravo, he ahí su intento fallido de una conversación medianamente saludable

-Disculpa mis modales, me llamo Viktor- le sonrió.

Vieron eso le sonrió y lo saludo y ahora sabe que se llama Viktor

-Y-Yuuri...

-O valla, el idiota se llama como yo- el rubio bufo en desagrado, haciendo que Viktor le diera un codazo algo disimulado

-Yo... ya me iba- dijo el japonés con algo de disimulo, de verdad era intimidante tener a ese sujeto en frente y no pensar nada indecente que tuviera que ver con su trasero... y esa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en esos momentos... Dios, lo que no podría decirle o hacerle si no fuera tan malditamente tímido.

-Oh no por favor, este gatito es así con todo mundo- dijo el nombrado Viktor palmeando la cabeza del rubio recibiendo en respuesta un manotazo –incluso es así conmigo... Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿no te he visto en algún lado antes?- Yuuri sintió que todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, ¿es que acaso lo había visto entre la multitud?

-No, no, no, yo, no... creo que de recordarte yo te hubiera recordado primero y no fue así y estaría verdaderamente nervioso, y no... no te recuerdo... y es IMPOSIBLE que me recuerdes- claro, considerando que todo estaba tan oscuro y el medio ebrio.

-¿Estás seguro?- una sonrisa coqueta apareció en los labios del ojiazul

Yuuri trago grueso, empezaba a considerar que tal vez no sería mala idea decirle que lo había visto bailar el otro día, pero ¿y si lo estaba confundiendo? Sinceramente lo dudaba, pero en tal caso, ese niño era el "pero" en la situación, tal vez no estaba del todo enterado de lo que su acompañante hacia y no quería meter la pata más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Yo... tal vez- ok, tal vez era buena idea darse una oportunidad

-Oye anciano, deja de coquetear y ayúdame joder- el otro Yuri le paso el garrafón a Viktor dándole un ligero aventón de paso –no tenemos todo el maldito día

-Esa boca Yuri...

-¿Es tu...?

-Primo... somos primos. Su madre suele estar de viaje y lo cuidamos entre su abuelo y yo... a veces se va San Petersburgo y otras viene a Moscú... Le prometí que vendríamos a almorzar aquí, ayer salí temprano de mi trabajo y pude descansar más.

-Y-ya veo, supongo que debe ser agotador, ¿no? Digo, por lo que dices trabajas el turno nocturno- una sonrisa se dejó asomar esta vez en el rostro del japonés

-No sé, supongo que si... aunque me da la impresión de que tal vez tu sabes eso- termino por guiñarle el ojo. La sonrisa tranquila del japonés paso a una nerviosa

-Yo...

-¡Viktor! ¡Me quedare calvo igual que tu si sigo esperando tanto!- ambos hombres giraron a ver al adolecente que se encontraba sentado sobre la hielera unos metros más adelante

-Creo que deberías ir con el- murmuro Yuuri

-Supongo que te volveré a ver, ¿cierto?- Viktor se acercó ligeramente al moreno invadiendo ligeramente su espacio personal -Me encantaría verte de nuevo

Lo único medianamente coherente que paso por la mente del japonés fue hacer una ligera reverencia y salir corriendo de ahí. No le dio ni un si ni un no, pero ahora sabia varias cosas de aquel bailarín desconocido, entre ellas su nombre.

Viktor solo se quedó mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido aquel chico.

Como para no haberse dado cuenta de que había estado anoche en el burlesque, ese Yuuri junto con otro chico se habían instalado en una mesa cerca del escenario. Y debía admitirlo, le gusto a primera vista aquel chico asiático y como en ese momento estaba atendiendo la barra del bar le mando la primera ronda como regalo... más aun, le dedico su show.

Después recibió una pequeña regañina por parte de Chris diciendo que no debía andar regalando bebidas gratis entre otras muchas cosas más... Luego antes de salir vio que aquel par no dejaban de beber, o al menos el chico asiático. Esperaba volverlo a ver y poder hablar un rato y conocerse... y si todo empezaba a marchar bien, tal vez...

Y al parecer tuvo suerte.

-Me empiezas a dar asco- la voz de Yuri lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? Lo estabas desnudando con la mirada, maldito anciano enfermo... ¿te gusto, cierto?

-Mucho... espero que vuela a ir

-¡¿Es tu cliente?!

-No lo digas como si yo fuera "una cualquiera"- Viktor frunció un poco el ceño –ayer apareció junto con otro chico en el local y fueron a ver el espectáculo... nada mas- ambos rusos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del parque

-Claro... y yo nací ayer. No me gustaría pensar en que diría mi abuelo y mi madre si llegaran a saber que eres un bailarín exótico

-¿Y tú se los dirás?- Viktor freno de golpe

-¿Qué gano yo diciendo eso?- Yuri también se detuvo –Me guste o no vivo bien en tu casa, es cómoda y normalmente te gusta comprarme cosas... y hay cosas interesantes aquí en Moscú- Si algo sabia Viktor de Yuri, es que el más joven podía ser muchas cosas, y su carácter era horrible, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que su primo lo quiere y respeta, además de que sabe que aunque su empleo es de los que se consideran poco respetables, Yuri lo apoya y hasta cierto punto le anima a seguir si con ello se siente conforme. El rubio continúo caminando.

Viktor sonrió. Por ahora, simplemente le daría la lata.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Eso no te interesa

-Tal vez... pero recuerda que aun eres menor de edad y estas bajo mi custodia y tengo el derecho a saber con quién te vez cuando salgo al trabajo... ¿Enserio crees que no sé qué te sales a no sé dónde?

Yuri se puso pálido

-No hago nada malo...

-Entonces ¿por qué lo haces cuando yo no te veo?

-Por la misma razón que tu no le cuentas a nadie de tu trabajo

-Tú lo sabes...- Yuri ya no tuvo nada para argumentar en contra de Viktor. El peli plata suspiro.

-Sabes, no me molesta que salgas. Sinceramente soy el que menos derecho tiene a decirte que hagas o dejes de hacer. Pero al menos me gustaría saber con quién te vas.

-Un amigo, es DJ en un club que está cerca del centro... me deja que lo ayude antes que inicie el ambiente. Después me acompaña a la puerta de atrás y regreso a casa.- Viktor dejo salir una risilla tonta

-Ahh~ siento que terminaremos dándoles varios disgustos a tu madre y a tu abuelo...

Yuri sonrió

-Está bien anciano... será un trato, yo no diré nada de ti y tu no dirás nada de mi

-Deja de llamarme anciano, solo soy mayor que tú por diez años

-Nunca

-Entonces te empezare a llamar Yurio, es muy confuso que existan dos Yuris... así que para más comodidad tu serás Yurio y mi Yuuri seguirá siendo Yuuri

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo soy el que tiene que cambiarse el nombre? Ese idiota llego después

-Tienes más cara de Yurio... o prefieres que te llame _Yura?_

-Ni se te ocurra decirme así, solo... no me digas Yura, prefiero mil veces que me llames Yurio

-¿Así que alguien ya te dice Yura? Déjame pensar... ¿no será que tu amigo el DJ...?

-¡Viktor cállate ya!

X

Yuuri está al borde de un colapso.

Saber que Viktor esta solo a unos metros de distancia y que le dijo que deseaba volverlo a ver... no sabía si debía suspirar, correr, reír, llorar o tirarse en el piso del salón de su departamento sería lo más conveniente.

Pichit escucho como algo azotó en el piso del departamento. Con algo parecido a la flojera se asomó a ver qué es lo que había caído. Realmente no le sorprendió ver a Yuuri ver tendido en el piso.

Una de dos, o algo "muy malo" le paso o se topó con alguien no muy grato... Sospecha que fue la primera opción.

-Yuuri, si te piensas tumbar en el piso te pido que no lo hagas en la puerta de entrada.

-Pichit~...- ese especie de gruñido/gemido que soltó el japonés no era el típico gemido dramático desolador que solía soltar en ambas ocasiones. Eso le llamo poderosamente la atención.

-¿Que te paso?

-Lo vi...

-¿Eh? ¿A quién viste?

-A Viktor...

-¿Quién es Viktor? ¿Un excompañero de la otra compañía del cual jamás me platicaste?- así tumbado en el piso negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-El... El...- suspiró -el chico del trasero de oro... Se llama Viktor y lo vi y me saludo... Y creo que me recuerda.- un peso extra se sintió encima del pobre japonés

-¡¡¡¡Yuuri~!!!! Y yo que pensé que todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano- Pichit se limpió una lagrimita imaginaría -es tan gratificante saber que invertí bien mis pocos ahorros y que oppa no me engañó~

-¿¡Gastaste tus ahorros!? ¿Y quien rayos es "oppa"?

-Yuuri~ hay cosas que te explicaré cuando crezcas... Pero por lo pronto párate y prepárate ¡por que esta noche vas a volver a ir al burlesque~!

-¿Cuando crezca? Déjame recordarte que yo soy más grande que tu... Y además no pienso ir.

-No, Yuuri... ¿Tú sabes que tan difícil es que uno de los artistas se acerque a alguien del público?

-No me interesa y tampoco quiero saber

-Yuuri por favor~ yo sé de lo que te estoy hablando... Tienes que ir y tienes que verlo

-No

-Yuuri~

-...

-Yuu~

-...

-Yuuri-chan~

-Pichit~ entiende que cuando digo no es no y punto

X

Alguien debería patearlo.

Y es que estar ahí gastando el dinero que no tiene en el boleto de entrada debía ser una broma.

Y valla que era caro.

Pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es que le aseguro a Pichit con todas sus letras que no pensaba ir. Y se tuvo que escapar cual bandido del departamento para que el otro no se diera cuenta de que no estaba en casa.

Además se sentía traidor.

Esta vez no iría a buscar una mesa, iría directamente a darse valor a la barra y después preguntaría por Viktor, si le preguntaban el motivo diría que... Diría que es un maldito acosador y que era mejor que lo sacaran a patadas y si le llegaban a decir algo al ojiazul le dijeran que un tipo medio raro asiático lo fue a buscar.

Camino con algo de duda entre las mesas hasta llegar al área de bar.

Valor, un hombre japonés tiene que demostrar valentía. Se sentó en un banquillo dando la espalda al resto de las mesas dispuestas en el lugar, apoyo ambos brazos sobre la barra y apoyo la cabeza sobre de ellos.

-Un lugar como este no es para estar triste...- esa voz, levanto la cabeza

-V-Viktor...

-Hola Yuuri~

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Aquí una pequeña aclaración: Nunca he ido a Rusia, pero por ustedes mis pequeñines me puse a investigar en g**gle maps. Resulta que nuestro cerdito y el hámster viven aproximadamente a 3 horas a pie del centro (o lo que yo considero el centro) de Moscú, ya saben, la plaza roja, san Basilio y todos esos bellos lugares. Si los bebos tuvieran carro entonces harían 30 minutos, pero como son gente normal y casi pobre usan el sistema colectivo que les permite llegar en aprox. 45-50 minutos, así que si esta algo retirado. Ojo, estoy hablando de la academia del Bolshoi, no del teatro, aunque si quisiéramos ir del teatro a la academia haríamos una hora a pie y veintitantos minutos a pie o en metro. El parque que menciono es muy bonito, si tienen oportunidad búsquenlo, de hecho esa zona la consideran residencial ya que está cerca de varias escuelas y avenidas grandes.
> 
> [2] Ok, de esto no estoy tan segura, peeeero~ estuve investigando en varias páginas de internet cuanto duraba la gira del Bolshoi y es de aproximadamente de 4-5 meses (más o menos de mayo a septiembre) dependiendo los lugares a donde vallan, aparte de algunas presentaciones locales en temporadas decembrinas.
> 
> [3] Este bello y sensual parquecito es una reserva natural en donde se puede ir a pasear siempre y cuando se cumpla con el horario de visitas (oh si, tiene horario) y más o menos calculamos g**gle maps y yo que el cerdito no camino más de 10 o 15 minutos de su casa al parque.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Wolas mis pequeños Irquens, que les va pareciendo esto? Y tranquilas, pronto llegara la verdadera zukulencia.
> 
> Así que espero me sigan leyendo y sobre todo que disfruten el fic.
> 
> Saludos (^0^)/ 


	3. Capítuo 3

-Hola Yuuri- una sonrisa más que seductora apareció en el rostro del peli plata, Yuuri sintió como sus piernas se volvían gelatina

-Y-Yo...

-Sabía que volverías... Pero no tan pronto- esa respuesta tan presuntuosa fue la que le devolvió el valor al moreno

-No tenía la intención de volver- si la tenía, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a ese intento de playboy de intimidarlo... o por lo menos procuraría que no se diera cuenta

-¿Ah no?- la sonrisa se volvió juguetona haciendo que las gelatinosas piernas de Yuuri pasaran completamente a estado líquido -¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Curiosidad- respondió aparentando simpleza

-Por supuesto...- obviamente Viktor no era ningún novato en cuanto a escusas tontas -Toma, el primero lo invita la casa- le paso un shot de un líquido amarillo y naranja

-No quisiera beber alcohol

-Ayer parecías no pensar lo mismo

-No me gustaría tener problemas...Pichit era el que insistía en ello

-Ya... Y tú no te podías negar

-Si podía- un pequeño mohín apareció en el rostro de Yuuri

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-sin comentarios...

Una sonrisa hasta cierto punto pícara se formó en el rostro de Viktor, así que decidió cambiar drásticamente de tema

-Y no veo a tu amigo... ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-No vino...

-¿No vino o no lo quisiste traer?- Viktor tenía muy claro su objetivo... y por supuesto que el averiguar un poco más de la vida de la cena era primordial

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Por qué me agradas, y no me gustaría tener competencia...

Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron violentamente

-Solo es mi mejor amigo

-Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme ¿cierto?- eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro muy cerca del rostro de Yuuri, nuevamente su espacio estaba siendo invadido

-Supongo que yo soy el que debería estar aterrado por tanta insistencia tuya- de manera casi automática los ojos del japonés se posaron sobre los labios del ruso... se veían tan apetecibles

-Yo no fui el que regreso a buscarme- la mano de Viktor llego hasta el rostro del azabache acariciando con una lentitud exasperante sus labios

-Esa no era la intención- ¿en qué momento esa maldita caricia se volvió tan excitante?

-¿Entonces cuál?- el espacio entre ambos cada vez se hacía más reducido, podían sentir sus alientos chocar

-Solo ver el show... inspirarme...- la caricia se detuvo de golpe acompañado de una dolorosa distancia

-Oh~ así que vienes a robar rutinas- dijo Viktor con una sonrisa boba casi rayando en lo infantil jodiendo toda la atmosfera anterior

-¡Dios, no!- ese gritillo Yuuri no supo si fue por la tamaña tontería que dijo el ruso o por la repentina distancia... Viktor tampoco supo interpretar eso -Es decir... También bailo, pero no así

-Oh, ¿en serio?- el peli plata apoyo ambos codos sobre la barra para apoya su cara con ambas manos -Cuéntame mas- Yuuri bufo exasperado

-¿Es requisito para que me dejes ver al escenario?

La mirada traviesa y esa sonrisa boba se trasformaron en el rostro más seductor que el japonés había visto en su vida... estaba seguro que esa mirada era capaz de embarazar hombres, rogaba al cielo que fueran puros desvaríos suyos.

-No... pero quiero que me veas solo a mi

Como es posible que Viktor le pida algo así, cuando desde el primer momento fue imposible dejarlo de ver... Si ponía atención a los pequeños detalles se podía dar cuenta que el ruso poseía las pestañas más largas que en su vida había visto, también el aroma de la colonia que estaba usando en ese momento era completamente embriagador, el extraño conjunto de pantalones de cuero que parecían una segunda piel y ese chaleco negro con bordados hace que su piel luzca más suave... desea tanto poder tocar... desea que al único que Viktor mire es a él...

-Sabes, es extraño... Pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco más... ¿Me aceptas un café?- soltó el ruso aun manteniendo la mirada fija en el azabache

-Yo...- las palabras se le atoraban, era tan difícil poder formular una frase coherente cuando sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta

-Oh vamos~ ¿qué es lo que podría pasar salvo conocernos _a profundidad_?- sin decir nada y tal vez para darse el valor que se le había perdido hace mucho en los ojos azules de ese hombre, Yuuri se tomó de un solo trago el shot que Viktor le había ofrecido y había quedado abandonado en la barra.

-Ok, acepto. ¿Dónde nos vemos mañana?

No estaba del todo seguro de que es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero lo más seguro es que es una completa locura, aunque de lo que sí está seguro es que ya sea por la bebida o porque ese chaleco bordado le queda endemoniadamente decide aceptar.

Viktor sonríe triunfal... pronto habría que cenar.

X

Definitivamente Yuuri estaba loco.

No estaba de más reafirmar esa verdad. Cuando llego por la noche a su departamento, quiso gritar y ponerse igual de histérico que una adolecente hormonada, claro está que se abstuvo de semejante espectáculo puesto que, primero, Pichit estaba completamente dormido y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era despertarlo, y dos, no era ninguna adolecente, es un hombre hecho y derecho que... ¿a quién diablos pretende engañar?, si fuera un hombre adulto "normal" no tendría por qué estar haciéndole caso a todas las locas aventuras en las que lo mete Pichit.

Suspiró. Por lo pronto había aceptado ver a Viktor al día siguiente y tomar un café con el...

Y helo ahí, afuera de la cafetería esperando a que el ruso apareciera...

-Hola extraño, ¿esperaste mucho?- una voz lo sorprendió en medio de sus pensamientos, Yuuri giro a ver a la persona dueña de esa voz... Sonrió al ver a Viktor.

-No del todo, pero...

-¿Pero?- Yuuri soltó una risilla boba

-Aun no me acostumbro del todo al frío de la mañana

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en la cara de Viktor

-Sabes- siguió hablando Yuuri mientras ingresaban a la cafetería -es un poco extraño que estemos aquí cuando apenas nos conocemos

-Bueno, si ya nos conociéramos un poco mas no estaríamos precisamente aquí

-¿Que?

-Nada, mejor pidamos algo caliente para beber

Toman asiento en una mesa en el rincón más retirado, Viktor pide un cappuccino mientras que Yuuri pide un chocolate cliente

-Seré sincero Yuuri, me gustas... Realmente eres una persona atractiva y quisiera que nos conociéramos más... no sé si entiendas a lo que me refiero

Obviamente no

-Yo...

-Sé que es un poco precipitado y normalmente nunca me permito hacer cosas así, pero...- una mesera les interrumpió dejando sus bebidas sobre la mesa, ambos agradecieron y esperaron a que la chica se retirara -pero... yo sé que tal vez podría funcionar... solo sería algo casual en lo que nos conocemos más, claro si tú quieres.

-Bueno...- un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del japonés. Sinceramente no esperaba que Viktor quisiera saber de él y eso le parecía encantador -Si de verdad tú quieres eso, por mí no hay problema - el sonrojo aumento

Viktor estaba que no cabía de la emoción, pensaba que tal vez el pelinegro pusiera un poco más de resistencia, pero está bien, no tenía ninguna queja en contra de eso.

-De verdad espero que no te sientas presionado

-Para nada, creo que es la mejor manera de empezar...- Yuuri le sonrió dulcemente.

Muy bien, oficialmente Viktor Nikiforov de 26 años estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón... su mejor sueño salvaje se estaba volviendo realidad

-Hace aproximadamente dos años que llegue a Rusia- comenzó a hablar el japonés, viendo un punto fijo en la mesa -antes de eso estaba estudiando en el "Ballet Detroit" [2]...viví cuatro años en Estados Unidos, pero me llego una oferta del Bolshoi para integrarme a su compañía...- Yuuri suspiro acariciando la taza, la tibieza que desprendía era realmente agradable, sonrió -Es realmente maravilloso el nivel de exigencia que se pide aquí en Rusia, pero poco a poco me ido adaptando y dentro de algunos meses iniciare gira como primer bailarín

Yuuri aún mantenía fija la vista en la taza, así que no pudo ver como Viktor quedo un poco sorprendido... y es que no imaginaba que ese chico se dedicara al ballet, lo imaginaba haciendo mil cosas diferentes menos eso. Sí, es cierto que le dijo que bailaba, pero solo que pensó que era algo así como un hobby, no que fuera algo realmente serio. Muy en el fondo siente envidia y además que se siente un tanto humillado, vamos, él es solo un bailarín mediocre que se exhibe a medianoche y el chico frente a él es un artista, que puede bailar donde sea y todos le aplaudirán y lo alabaran por ello.

-Sabes...- continuo Yuuri -ahora que lo pienso mejor me gustaría que fueras a verme en mi primera presentación que será aquí en Moscú.

Así que ahora le restriega en la cara su debut. La palabra correcta para definir cómo se siente en ese momento es: basura.

-¿No te incomoda?- pregunto Viktor de una manera casi irónica, cosa que saco de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad al japonés

-¿Qué es lo que debería incomodarme?- Viktor bufo frustrado

-Pues, no lo sé... ¿hablar conmigo?- la mirada de Yuuri reflejaba duda, una muy marcada -Anda Yuuri, que creo que al final estas aceptando todo esto casi por mera lastima y porque me quieres refutar en la cara que lo que yo hago es una basura

-¿Eh? ¿P-pero de que estas hablando?- una alarma interna empezaba a sonar dentro de la cabeza de Yuuri, no sabía que había hecho mal, pero eso estaba jodiendo lo poco que había avanzado, necesitaba una respuesta -Viktor si no te explicas no te voy a entender que quieres decirme

-Que lo que tú quieres demostrar es que el señor bailarín profesional le está haciendo el favor al stripper de acompañarlo a tomar un café

-¿Eres idiota?- la pregunta del japonés descoloco a Viktor -Jamás se me paso por la cabeza eso... Es más ni siquiera sé por qué concluiste eso si tú mismo fuiste el que sugirió esto

-¿Pero qué...? Tú empezaste a presumirme que te aceptaron en el Bolshoi

-Tú me dijiste que querías conocerme más...- Silencio, un muy incómodo silencio

-No me refería a eso...- dijo en un tono muy bajito el ruso, casi como si fuera un puchero. Esta vez fue Yuuri el que termino descolocado

-¿Entonces...?

-A invitarte a mi departamento y tener sexo- susurro el ruso

-Éstas jugando...

Otra vez silencio, Viktor no sabe que pensar, ¿enserio piensa que está jugando? Eso debe ser una jodida broma.

Claro está que Yuuri acaba de entrar en pánico, ¿de verdad quiere acostarse con el así de rápido?, claro no es que el no haya considerado la idea, pero era solo eso, una idea. No es como si de la nada apareciera un sujeto jodidamente sexy y te invitara a acostarte con el... la idea de por si sonaba medio estúpida, pero de alguna manera era real...

-¿N-no crees que esto es realmente precipitado?- Pregunto Yuuri aun un poco asustado, la idea de terminar retozando con un pseudo desconocido lo aterraba... eso era más el estilo de Pichit

-¿Precipitado?- sonrió Viktor con un deje de burla -Bueno, las tres veces que te he visto me has desnudado con la mirada, así que pensé que no era precipitado y que no tendrías problemas con una invitación de este estilo.

-¿Lo estás diciendo solo porque te conocí en el Burlesque?- Viktor solo se encogió de hombros

-Ok, suficiente- interrumpió el japonés golpeando levemente la mesa con ambas manos -No es mi culpa que seas jodidamente sexy y que seas capaz de revivir mi libido muerto. Discúlpame por desnudarte con la mirada y perdón por no ser tan fácil y entender que solo querías sexo casual... jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal y solo como dato curioso, me encanta como bailas...

Si, Yuuri Katsuki era un dramático de lo peor, y era ligeramente más que obvio que era necesario armar una pequeña tormenta después de esa horrible y muy interesante insinuación. Y que mejor manera de terminar el drama levantándose muy indignado de su lugar.

Viktor normalmente se hubiera largado a reír por semejante revelación, recibía muchas de ese tipo casi todos los días. Pero esa en especial lo dejo sin palabras y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, que una de dos, o Yuuri ignoro olímpicamente o definitivamente no lo vio.

-¿De verdad te gusta mi baile?- Hablo Viktor antes de que el japonés se alejara de su sitio, haciendo que Yuuri de pare en seco - ¿Que te gusta de él?

Aun dándole la espalda, Yuuri agacho la cabeza, ¿de verdad tenía que contestarle eso? ¿No podía simplemente dejarlo ir a meterse debajo de sus sabanas para poder fermentar hasta que toda la vergüenza acumulada en esos días se le pase?

No, al parecer ese ruso del demonio pensaba diferente.

-Tú...- apenas y murmuro

-¿Qué? No te escuche- realmente no lo escucho

-Dije que tu manera de expresar historias...- Yuuri sentía la cara arder, ¿era necesaria tanta charla?

-¿Solo eso?- Es la primera vez que alguien se lo dice sin hablar de su suculento cuerpo... o al menos no se lo dijo de manera tan directa.

\- Si, solo eso...

-De acuerdo, lo siento...- Viktor se colocó de pie justo atrás del asiático, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico impidiendo que fuera a huir- Normalmente no me doy el tiempo de conocer a las personas de manera profunda, así que solo tal vez quieras darme una segunda oportunidad... y esta vez podemos conocernos...Bien... Sin dobles intenciones...

Yuuri lo giro a ver con cierta desconfianza. No es que ya no lo quisiera tener cerca, realmente le emocionaba pensar que Viktor estuviera dispuesto a que se conocieran mejor y si la cosas se daban bien, estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasaran _cosas_... pero, Viktor aún era un desconocido, ¿Cómo podía confiar en que lo que le estaba diciendo era completamente real? ¿Qué no solamente le decía ese tipo de cosas solo por el simple hecho de que aun buscaba ese revolcón sin compromisos? ¿Qué tanto podía confiar en Viktor?

-¿Seguro que estarás bien con eso?

-Por el momento si... a menos que tu decidas otra cosa

Le mira mal

-De acuerdo... solo como amigos... ¿bien?

-Bien...

-Empecemos de nuevo...- le tendió la mano -Me llamo Viktor Nikiforov, un placer

-Yuuri Katsuki... mucho gusto

X

Si a Viktor le hubieran dicho que una excusa para un revolcón ocasional lo iba a llevar a conocer a una persona más allá de su nombre, se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona asegurando de la manera más firme que eso nunca le pasaría a él, ya que él era el maestro de las tácticas veloces para obtener sexo ocasional con quien fuera y cuando fuera...

Lástima que no todo sale como se planea.

Yuuri Katsuki era el mismo ejemplo que todos los planes y acciones de conquista podían resultar todo un fracaso.

Ese japonés era todo lo que se puede desear en una aventura ocasional... un lindo rostro, un cuerpo bonito y deseable, y un trasero que no tiene nada que envidiarle al de ninguna chica, y estaba casi seguro de que sería todo un deleite entrar entre los muslos de ese chico.

Pero claro, las cosas suelen salir al revés de cómo se planean, el lindo chico japonés pensó en todo menos acostarse con él a la primera, si, tal vez le dijo que era jodidamente sexy y que es capaz de revivir su libido muerto... además que acepto que lo desnudo con la mirada y le encanta como baila...

Demasiado honesto para lo que está acostumbrado a lidiar. Y eso le gusta.

¿De cómo pasaron a cafés ocasionales a invitarlo a los ensayos vespertinos horas antes de los shows? Eso aún es parte del misterio que encerraba parte del encanto japonés...

...Quizás no; solamente hablar de técnicas definidas de danza y pedir una "opinión experta" y que Yuuri aceptara con una sonrisa, fue más que suficiente para terminar por aceptar que esa extraña persona que rompió la mitad de sus esquemas, sea una parte importante y significativa en su vida y está casi seguro que no lo quiere dejar ir tan fácilmente.

Tres semanas solamente. Con solo tres semanas de tratarlo fue más que suficiente para estar total y completamente abrumado con su presencia, y claro está que se lo dejaría saber... No por nada ese día repasarían el show de las toallas.

El y Chris, vestían con unas mallas algo sugerentes de color negro y unas poleras sin mangas que dejaban ver los bien que tenían trabajados los brazos, y Yuuri tenía que aceptar que Chris, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Viktor, pero seguía prefiriendo el producto local...

Los chicos se movían sobre el escenario con una destreza increíble y más aún el modo de manejar las toallas, era increíble ver la confianza que manejaban entre ellos, y como esas malditas toallas no se doblaban... y si ellos no estuvieran vestidos, estaría casi seguro que aun así no enseñarían lo que él quería que fuera enseñado... una verdadera lástima según el japonés.

Muy internamente, Yuuri pensaba que no sería tan mala idea volver a reconsiderar el hecho de tener algo meramente casual... o ser algo como amiguitos cariñosos... y valla que ambos saldrían beneficiados o bueno, por lo menos el sí. Varios años de abstinencia le estaban pasando factura con los entrenamientos tan intensos, Pichit solía decirle que por más que se matara haciendo ejercicio, esas locas ansias no se le quitarían hasta acostarse con el ruso... o con quien fuera, pero que era urgente que tuviera un polvo ocasional, que posiblemente ya hasta tuviera musarañas entre las piernas de tan poco uso que han tenido.

Pichit... pequeño bastardo.

Volvió a poner atención en la rutina del par de rubios sobre el escenario, en si la rutina era bastante cómica y era aún más divertido imaginarlos desnudos, definitivamente le preguntaría a Viktor cuando presentarían ese número y volvería a pagar una de esas costosas entradas solo por el simple hecho de deleitarse viendo un poco de esa piel rusa.

Cuando la música por fin parecía acabar, Chris le arrebato la toalla a Viktor obligándolo a seguir la rutina con una tolla de manos bastante pequeñita, que cubría su entrepierna... malditas mallas negras.

Y continuaron la rutina solo esta vez traían la toalla de Chris con la que ambos hacían el ademan de cubrirse, terminando así el show.

Los pocos que les prestaban atención les aplaudieron, entre ellos claro esta Yuuri. Viktor bajo del escenario bastante agitado y con el cabello algo revuelto además de que poco de sudor cubría su frente, y fue ahí donde la imaginación del japonés voló muy lejos, perdiéndose en distintos escenarios donde el ruso podía terminar igual de cansado y sudoroso y sin una sola prenda encima, sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

-Y... ¿qué te pareció?

-Pensé que tú eras el número estelar- contesto Yuuri tratando de disimular su excitación con algo de cruel ironía

-No, cada uno tenemos nuestros momentos para brillar, a veces soy yo, otras Chris, Mila... Incluso Mickey tiene sus momentos... pero siempre buscamos repetir a quienes son los favoritos del público

-¿Tu por ejemplo?

-Yo por ejemplo... Se suele llenar más rápido cuando Chris o yo somos el número principal

-Que modesto eres

-No es mi culpa que les resulte atractivo- una risita nasal salió de Yuuri - ¿o me vas a negar que soy guapo?

-Eso no impide que tus canas te hagan de menos

-No son canas es rubio platinado.... Y además esta suavecito- una mano japonesa se dejó ir a acariciar los cabellos del ruso

-Es demasiado delgado

-Es sedoso- contesto el ruso cerrando los ojos disfrutando del tacto, como si fuera un gato

-Entre más "sedoso" es más fácil que se te caiga

-Mi cabello es demasiado fuerte... no se va a caer

-Tu frente es amplia

-¡Oye!- le dio un manotazo cosa que provoco que Yuuri soltara una carcajada

-Lo siento, pero eso no lo pude evitar- un puchero y cruce de brazos -Hey, no era para que te enojaras... déjame compensártelo de alguna forma, como y lo que tú quieras

-¿Como yo quiera? ¿Lo que sea?

-Si-

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta para más adelante... aún estoy enfadado- Viktor recargo su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras descansaba el codo en la barra del bar. Tenía una especie de puchero algo infantil, mirando a un punto a parte... a Yuuri se le antojaba adorable, nuevamente paso su mano por el cabello de Viktor despejándole el rostro del cabello que le caía encima del ojo

-¿Y ahora que...?- ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando sitio los labios del moreno sobre su frente.

¿Qué rayos fue eso? Viktor llevo una de sus manos hacia arriba, tocando el área en que los labios del japonés se posaron, tuvo la maldita tentación de poner una sonrisa boba, pero no lo hizo y todo porque el maldito de Chris apareció cuando no debía de aparecer, y solamente para decirle que se apresurara para volver a ensayar.

-Vitya bebé, ¿ya terminaste o todavía piensas quedarte a coquetear un rato más?- Viktor no tuvo tiempo de decirle lo que realmente le hubiera encantado contestarle, ya que Yuuri se adelantó cambiando drásticamente el tema.

-Valla, es un número genial ¿qué tipo de vestuario utilizaran?- pregunto el japonés mirando a Chris con una sonrisa tranquila que ocultaba el pánico que le causo el comentario anterior.

-Nada- El rubio sonrió tranquilo, como si aquello fuera lo más normal

-¿Eh?

-Solo tendremos las toallas...- esta vez hablo Viktor -si algo sale mal pues... improvisaremos, ¿verdad?- volteo a ver a Chris

-Así es- sonrió. Yuuri levanto una ceja algo incrédulo

-No pareces muy afectado de saber que estarás desnudo encima de un escenario- dijo mirando al ruso

-La costumbre...- se encogió de hombros y Yuuri suelta algo parecido a un bufido -aun así nunca hago las cosas mal

-¿Los ensayos siempre son así de calmados?- volvió a preguntar Yuuri mirando al rubio

-Casi siempre, a menos que tengamos un número nuevo y necesitemos ensayar de todo a todo - la plática se estaba tornando interesante, por lo que ambos bailarines se sentaron al lado de Yuuri

-No entiendo

-Normalmente- siguió Chris -ensayamos con ropa puesta, pero cuando ensayamos algo nuevo y por fin nos sentimos del todo seguros y ya no comentemos ninguna falla, es cuando hacemos lo que denominamos "ensayo real"

-¿Ensayo real?

-Sí, nos vestimos o desvestimos según lo requiera el número y lo ensayamos delante de los otros- Yuuri los miro asombrado

-¿Nunca les ha pasado que durante esos ensayos?... bueno... que algo haya salido mal y pues... tú me entiendes

-Si...- esta vez le respondió Viktor -Una vez cuando Leo y Guang ensayaron su número frente a nosotros algo salió mal y un sartén que Leo estaba utilizando para tapar su entrepierna salió volando... fue en ese instante que descubrimos porque Guang siempre es tan celoso... y también le tuvimos respeto.

-¿Por qué respeto?

-La sartén de Leo es más grande...

-De acuerdo, ya entendí.- un no muy ligero rubor apareció en las -según Viktor- apetecibles mejillas del japonés

-Por cierto, ya sé que es lo que te voy a pedir- volvió a hablar Viktor, mirando intensamente a Yuuri, el cual se sintió completamente acorralado, y sinceramente, no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar de ver esos ojos azules

-¿Qué cosa? - apenas y pronuncio de manera audible. Por cierto, Chris lamentaba que su teléfono móvil estuviera muy lejos de él, seria genial grabar la cara de lelos que tenían ese par en ese preciso momento

-Ven a verme todos los días en los ensayos

-¿Eso es todo?- casi... "casi", se podía percibir un tono de decepción en la voz de Yuuri

-¿Acaso planeabas otra cosa?- Pregunto en un tono juguetón Viktor, acomodando de manera "inocente" unos cabellos que el japonés tenia alborotados. Oh si, Viktor era tan considerado.

Una risilla boba escapo de los labios del moreno, y reía solo por no echarse a correr a causa de los nervios, ¡es que ese hombre lo ponía mal!

Claro está que Christophe sintió que estaba estorbando, y tanta miel lo empezaba a poner enfermo. Discretamente, o lo más discreto que puede ser levantarse de una silla arrastrándola y avisando a pleno pulmón que iría a los camerinos, se retiró.

Estaba tentado a manotearles solo para conseguir un poco de atención y mínimo se despidieran de él, pero no, definitivamente a Viktor le dio fuerte, y eso está bien. Viktor se merece un bonito, cursi, empalagoso y muy sexoso romance.

Y tal vez... solo tal vez Viktor y Yuuri si se dieron cuenta de todo el alboroto del rubio, pero qué diablos, es mucho más interesante estarse contando las pestañas a una distancia que atenta contra el espacio personal.

X

Yuuri sabe que lo que le pidió Viktor es una treta sucia para verse todos los días... aunque si no le hubiera dicho nada, aun así lo hubiera ido a ver constantemente... a diario.

Desperdicio una muy buena oportunidad, según el criterio japonés.

Nuevamente lo encuentra ensayando con Chris y con las toallas, se sienta en una de las mesas que dan justo en frente del escenario, observa todo el número y no puede evitar imaginar eso mismo pero sin ropa de por medio... Suspira algo resignado, y es que a pesar de que ellos traen esas ajustadas mallas, y él esta tan cerca del escenario, ese par manejan tan bien esas toallas que es imposible ver sus entrepiernas.

Que lastima.

Una vez terminado el numero Viktor baja a saludarlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La verdad es que esa rutina que llevan alrededor de semana y media se ha vuelto genial y muy gratificante. Pero sería aún más perfecta si tan solo Yuuri se dejara besar... o si le pudiera robar un beso... o tal vez si se acostaran... ok, suficiente. Le había prometido al japonés conocerse, y salir en plan amigos y... y él no era de piedra y ese culo japonés pedía a gritos ser profanado.

-Viktor, ¿otra vez con el mismo número?- dijo el japonés a modo de saludo, a lo que el ruso le contesto con un guiño coqueto

-Hoy lo presentaremos, queríamos sentirnos seguros

-Ha de ser complicado mantener las toallas extendidas- el peli plata se ríe

\- ¿Te gustaría aprender a no doblarlas?

Yuuri sonríe y acepta.

La verdad es que parece mucho más sencillo de ver que hacerlo, valla que es complicado. Se necesita mucha destreza y al parecer Viktor tiene agilidad con las manos... otro punto bueno a favor.

El ruso insistió en que ambos subieran al escenario para practicar un poco, Yuuri sabe que los escenarios siempre son imponentes y este no es la excepción. Desde donde esta puede observar a detalle cada rincón del lugar, y eso le aturde un poco, ahora sabe que definitivamente Viktor si lo vio bien desde el escenario aquel día que Pichit lo llevo por primera vez.

Mientras que a Viktor se le hacía gracioso los intentos desesperados del japonés por agarrar la toalla antes de que esta tocara el piso, se doblara o no la agarrara de manera correcta, su coordinación para ese tipo de cosas era desastrosa.

Como buen maestro e instructor, tomo otra toalla para que ambos hicieran la rutina y corregir los movimientos del moreno, y lo que empezó como algo "relativamente serio" término en corretearse por todo el escenario mientras se golpeaban la espalda y el trasero.

En un extraño movimiento por parte del ruso, decide utilizar la toalla como cuerda y jala a Yuuri de tal manera ambos quedan enredados en la misma toalla. Al parecer el japonés no se había dado cuenta del plan perverso del otro hasta muy tarde. Yuuri sentía como le empezaban a sudar las manos y se iba poniendo más y más nervioso conforme el rostro de Viktor se acercaba al suyo, podía sentir perfectamente el aroma mentolado del aliento de Viktor. Entreabrió sus labios, empezaba a hacer calor y el aire no era suficiente.

Calor.

Ambos sienten calor.

Empiezan a jadear, y se hace más visible la ligera capa de sudor que los cubría. Tan cerca...

Todo está jodidamente bien... Hasta que el móvil de Yuuri suena.

Joder.

-¿Diga?

_-¡Yuuri!_

-¿Pichit? ¿Que...?

- _Yuuri, yo sé que estas ocupado en estos momentos, pero necesito que me escuches por favor y también necesito que no te alteres_

-¿Pero que...?

_-Escucha, yo sé que esto se va a escuchar muy loco... realmente es muy loco, pero eso no interesa... veras ¿recuerdas que te dije que no me esperaras a cenar y que posiblemente no me esperaras a dormir? Pues bien, todo iba bien, y bueno.... El hecho es que pasaron cosas... cosas que luego con más calma te platicare, pero eso no es lo importante... Yuuri, por favor necesito que vengas pagues la fianza y nos saques a Seung-Gil y a mí de prisión_

-¡¿Pero qué... quién diablos es Seung-Gil?!

- _Yuuri por favor, no quiero quedarme aquí durante quince días_

-De acuerdo dime donde estas...

Giro a ver a Viktor que lo veía con la intriga tatuada en la cara. Esta sería una noche muy larga

X

-Así que...- Yuuri no estaba muy feliz, si pudiera patearía con todas sus fuerzas a Pichit, pero él tampoco quería ir a prisión por agredir a alguien en la vía publica.

Viktor y otro extraño sujeto pelinegro asiático venían detrás de los amigos

-Yo no sabía que el twerking era ilegal... tampoco sabía que era ilegal grabarnos haciendo una video-practica en vía pública [1]

-¿Y por qué solo ustedes dos terminaron ahí? -pregunto Viktor

-Todos corrieron... y yo no pensaba abandonar mi cámara...

-No quería dejarlo solo- hablo el otro asiático. Los demás solo lo observaron.

-Yuuri~- Pichit tomo al japonés de una de las mangas de su abrigo -de verdad lo siento, no quería interrumpir

-Yo... está bien, no estaba pasando nada realmente- hablo quedito, para que los otros dos no pudieran escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Aun así déjame compensártelo- ambos chicos se detuvieron dejando que los otros dos se adelantaran.

-¿Eh?

-Oppa y yo aún mantenemos los planes y me recibirá en su departamento... ya sabes, tienes la casa sola hasta mañana a medio día... aunque si quieres lo puedo alargar hasta la tarde, por mí no hay problema

-¡Pichit que cosas dices por favor!

-No seas monja Yuuri, ¡mira ese trasero!- señalo al ruso que iba un poco más adelante, y al sentirse observado se detuvo, esperando a que los otros dos se acercaran -Joder si Oppa estuviera así no lo dejaría salir todo el día de la cama- los colores se le subieron al rostro a Yuuri, y es que esta vez le daría la razón, ese trasero era perfecto.

-T-tratare

-Nada de tratare, ve y comételo. No descansare hasta el día que me llores al teléfono y me digas que no te puedes levantar por el dolor y te tenga que ir a conseguir antiinflamatorios

-¡No pienso llamarte a ti por teléfono para conseguir eso!

-Cierto, tu hombre te los puede ir a conseguir... a menos que tu...- una sonrisilla perversa apareció un la cara de Pichit -Yuuri que sucio~ jamás te imagine como el activo, pero ese trasero lo vale... Tienes todo mi apoyo

-¡¡¡Pichit!!!- el nombrado se echó a correr para alcanzar a los otros dos que estaban mas adelante

-¡Seung! Nos vamos, ¡ya le dije a Yuuri en lo que habíamos quedado!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?- pregunto Viktor algo -muy- interesado en lo que los otros dos se habían quedado a platicar

-De cómo me van a devolver el dinero de la fianza... ¿o no?- intervino Yuuri antes de que Pichit lo metiera en otro lio

-Jajajajajaja oh Yuuri~ por eso somos los mejores amigos~- le dio un abrazo y arrastro a Seung con él.

Viktor y Yuuri observaron como el moreno arrastraba al otro chico, aunque realmente el otro no oponía mucha resistencia.

-Pensé que se irían juntos...- hablo el ruso, como preguntado al aire

-No, él iba a pasar la noche con ese chico... desde hace varios días me lo ha venido repitiendo

Una vocecilla dentro de Viktor grito emocionada algo como "casa sola", pero no debía hacerse tantas ilusiones, tenía trabajo pendiente

-Ya veo... Yuuri... te gustaría ver el show en vivo, digo si es que no quieres estar tu solo en tu casa... de todas maneras hoy mi turno termina temprano y pues yo...

-Me encantaría

X

Tenía que aceptar una cosa.

Solo una maldita cosa y la estabilidad del universo volvería a su cauce, y es que verlo bailar a medias luces desnudo y con solo una toalla era jodidamente excitante.

Independientemente de que la música y el perfomace no fuera sensual.

Definitivamente empezaba a considerar la idea de llevarlo a su departamento y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar... según recordaba Pichit escondía un lubricante en su habitación... asunto resuelto, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Cuando finalmente acabo el show de Chris y Viktor, Yuuri está desesperado. No sabe a ciencia cierta si es por la ansiedad que le produce volver a tratar de tener intimidad después de tres largos años de abstinencia o porque ese maldito ruso es tan jodidamente sexy que desea de ya, ser empotrado en la pared más cercana...

O quizás es una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Y es que verlo salir nuevamente con ropa "normal" se le hace un pecado, un cuerpo tipo dios griego no merece ser tapado por ese genial suéter de maga larga y cuello de tortuga negro que le queda TAN entallado, cubierto con una gabardina gris y esos jeans azul oscuro que le marcan TAN bien el trasero...

Ok, quizás no se ven TAN mal, pero es que ese hombre traiga o no ropa se ve genial.

-¿Que dices Yuuri, nos vamos?

El japonés apenas y asiente con la cabeza, y es que seguramente está soñando, no puede creer que va al lado de ese sujeto y a la mitad de la madrugada... Dios, eso es demasiado.

-Yuuri...- el nombrado salió de su burbujita -es demasiado tarde para ir hasta tu departamento... no quisieras pasar la noche en mi casa... bueno, no se, solo si tú quieres, podemos buscar un taxi si te incomoda

No era lo que Yuuri esperaba, pero está satisfecho. Bendito sea el distrito de Alexeyevsky.

-Quizás sea buena idea, digo, son pasadas la tres de la mañana y Voykovsky queda algo retirado [3]... espero no incomodarte aceptando tu oferta

-Claro que no, es un verdadero placer que puedas quedarte en mi casa

El camino no era largo, de hecho no hicieron más de 15 minutos al departamento del ruso. Y era claramente más grande que el que él y Pichit compartían, y aun así lograba verse tan acogedor... y olía a él.

Respiro profundo.

Dejo que su vista se perdiera en varios de los rincones del departamento, hasta que se topó con la espalda de Viktor que estaba ocupado sacando una botella de algo junto a dos copas.

¿Era realmente necesario beber? Quizás la respuesta podría ser un no, pero, era de noche, estaban solo ellos dos en el departamento, la ocasión no podía ser mejor.

Un brindis, solo uno...

-Sabes...- el ruso dejo las copas y la botella en la pequeña mesita de centro que tenía en el salón - Yurio no está en casa.- sonrió como recordando algo -Es la primera vez que lo dejo pasar la noche fuera... Su abuelo me va a matar si se entera.

-¿Yurio?

-Eh...Le cambie un poco el nombre a mi primo, era complicado referirme a dos Yuris...- el moreno sonrió

-Le queda, va con su personalidad...- un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ambos aun de pie. No era incomodo, pero aun así dejaba volar libremente varias dudas, y ninguno se decidía a ver los ojos del otro

-Yo...- hablo Viktor -si tú quieres, te puedo dejar mi habitación y yo uso la de Yurio- Yuuri negó repetidas veces con la cabeza

-Está bien, no me incomoda...- esta vez la mirada de ambos se encontró, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera denso, asfixiante, inquietante... sensualmente peligroso... -aunque me siento un poco mal echándote de tu cama...- se relamió los labios -No es justo

-Tal vez... si tú quisieras podríamos...- se acercó despacio, Yuuri tenía una expresión bastante linda y sensual, con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y sus grandes ojos castaños nublados por un deseo que aún no se expresaba en palabras

-¿Si?- cada vez se acercaba más, lentamente, como un depredador que sabe cuál es el momento justo de actuar, hipnotizando a su presa, justo antes de atacar.

-Compartir habitación... no me echarías de mi cama y tu dormirías en la habitación principal, ambos resultamos beneficiados...- la voz de Viktor sonó peligrosamente baja, tan grave, tan mortalmente sexy.

Yuuri sintió como se aproximó al él hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído, la punta de su nariz rozaba el cuello del más alto haciendo que su aroma embriagara sus sentidos... Demasiado cerca, Dios, como lo deseaba.

Sus rostros estaban a milímetros del contrario, era tan fácil simplemente acercarse un poco. A la mierda todo. Yuuri, pasó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Viktor envolviéndolo, sus labios se rozan ligeramente, apenas de manera perceptible, aun así logrando erizar sus pieles, sintiendo su respiración cálida y acelerada.

-Es, una buena idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] O al menos eso pude investigar, la noticia (que al parecer es real) dice que esos bailes no son permitidos debido a que van en contra de valores tradicionales (pfff) y a las chicas que se grabaron bailando se les llevo a prisión por 15 dias, les dejo el link de la noticia: https : / / noisey . vice . com / es _ mx / article / twerkear-en-rusia-te-puede-llevar-a-la-carcel
> 
> [2] Esto no me lo estoy inventando, estoy "tratando" de apegarme un poco al canonn de la serie, asi que sabemos que Yuuri estuvo en Detroit para entrenar patinaje, pero lo que ustedes no sabían es que ahí se encuentra una de las mejores academias de Ballet de Estados Unidos y es más ni menos que la "Ballet Detroit at Detroit Opera House", así que si en este universo Yuuri no practica patinaje, si sigue con el ballet y también estuvo en estados Unidos, no 5 años como nos lo maneja la serie, pero si 4 y el año de mas que ha estado en Rusia... Nada al azar mis niños, nada al azar.
> 
> [3] Oki, estoy "hipotéticamente" e "imaginariamente" ubicando el Burlesque y el hogar de Viktor cerca del distrito Alexeyevsky, caminado tardarían aproximadamente 55 minutos y en taxi 25 minutos


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º

Dedicado a Sahnanari

º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º

Yuuri tenía que ser sincero. Jamás ni en sus más salvajes sueños imagina tener un ruso sensual besándolo y tocándolo.

Eso era simplemente genial.

Afuera, el clima era frío confirmado que apenas iba a empezar el otoño, pero dentro de esas cuatro paredes la temperatura comenzó a subir.

Poco a poco la temperatura de sus cuerpos les otorga el calor necesario para irse despidiendo de esa ropa que empezaba a estorbar.

Necesitaba con urgencia sentir la piel ajena.

Sus bocas se unieron en un solo un roce más bien tímido, como conociendo la textura contraria, saboreando la boca del otro, descubriendo que tanto pueden estremecerse con la caricia indiscreta de sus lenguas en sus labios, invitando a adentrarse en la cavidad ajena. Lentamente la caricia simple paso a ser un beso ávido de entregarse a la otra persona, se puede sentir la necesidad acompañada de un toque húmedo. En algún momento, ambas leguas se encontraron para aumentar el frenetismo de la caricia, ambas buscando dominar en ese beso hambriento.

Pronto, las bocas dejarán de ser suficiente, la exigencia de explorar más allá de esa cavidad húmeda iba en aumento, y Víktor no iba a desperdiciar esa magnífica oportunidad. Lentamente fue apartándose de la boca de Yuuri para subir muy despacio hacia la oreja del moreno, dejando su paso una serie de besitos húmedos que marcan un camino, dejándole la sensación al japonés que por cada pedacito de piel besado, la temperatura de esa zona iba en aumento, y Yuuri correspondía dejando suaves mordidas en el hombro de Víktor, mientras se aferraba a esa amplia espalda.

Cuando Víktor creyó que los besos y las mordidas en la oreja del moreno fueron cambiados ese camino de besos húmedos que había dejado sobre la mejilla ajena, esta vez para descender por el cuello, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo todo lo que su boca llegó a saborear , dejando un par de marcas que podrían permanecer ahí por un par de días y esperaba que el japonés no se molestara en ocultar.

Por su parte, Yuuri necesitó sentir si la piel de Víktor era tan suave como podría serlo arriba del escenario. Sus manos cargadas quitando ese bonito abrigo de lana negro. Se le vio muy bien puesto, pero se vio aún mejor tirado en el piso de la sala.

Con manos ávidas de sentir el calor de la piel, el ruso con igual urgencia comenzó a deshacerse de esa chamarra azul que hizo ver a Yuuri algunos kilos más llenito, se le antojaba adorable, pero definitivamente sabía que ser un bailarín de alto rendimiento controlado un cuerpo bien trabajado. Deseaba tocarlo, tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, llegar a partes que nadie haya llegado, profanar cada parte de su cuerpo y lograr que le rogara por más.

Empotrarlo contra la pared.

Poco a poco las prendas que los tapaban del frio del exterior fueron dejando un pequeño camino hacia la habitación de Víktor, el cual agradecía internamente que Yurio no se encontrara en la casa, igual que suponer que podrían plantear qué platicar con el serio cuando regresara, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar, era más importante y más interesante lo que estaba pasando justo ahora.

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, si acariciar la ancha espalda del ruso, tocar su abdomen, bajar las manos y posarlas sobre ese trasero que era más que irresistible, era tan difícil elegir, todo ese cuerpo le llamaba a ser tocado de la forma más erótica y sucia posible. El simple hecho de imaginarse pasando su lengua desde el ombligo hasta perderse entre los muslos de Víktor saboreando toda esa piel blanca era algo que ponía duro y aumentaba sus ansias.

La temperatura de la habitación aumento sobremanera, el ambiente estaba caldeado. Era posible respirar el deseo, pasión, lujuria junto al toque salado que acompañaba el sudor de ambos.

La ropa ya en ese punto era innecesaria, las pocas prendas que quedaban estaban saliendo bajo el toque de sus manos tibias, ansiosas de llegar más allá de los límites que cubre la ropa interior. Víktor comenzó a desesperarse, necesitamos más.

Mas caricias, más piel, más jadeos y gemidos, más calor.

Tumbo a Yuuri sobre la cama, ambos son a sabiendas de lo que continuaría, nuevamente dejarán que sus bocas se encuentran otra vez.

De algún modo Yuuri se las arregló para cambiar un poco las posiciones y quedará más allá del ruso, dejando a Víktor ligeramente a su merced ... o al menos hasta que el ruso apretó su mano alrededor del miembro del japonés suavemente. Su otra mano se deslizó por el cuerpo de Yuuri y se posó en su pecho. Tanteando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, desde su abdomen, pasando por ese caminito casi invisible de vellos que llega a su ombligo hasta llegar al pecho donde encontró el pequeño bulto que estaba buscando, apoderándose de él, sosteniéndolo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, apretándolo.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro entrecortado, y Víktor siguió pellizcando su pezón hasta que se volviera duro. Luego se inclinó para lamerlo. Entre mordidas y succiones logro que Yuuri respirará aceleradamente, midiendo sus caderas hacia delante en un intento de conseguir que la mano de Víktor se mueva hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su pene.

Víktor trató de no sonreír cuando quitó la mano del miembro humedecido del japonés, el cual se quejó frustrado, alzó las manos para frotar los dos pezones del moreno al mismo tiempo, sintiendo un poquito mal por mostrar tanta atención en uno, ignorando al otro. Simplemente, tenían tantísimas partes hermosas en el cuerpo de Yuuri a las que prestaban atención.

Para Yuuri, el simple hecho de sentir el aliento tibio del ruso en su pecho era delicioso, el que sus manos viajaban a través de ambos pezones era sublime, pero sentir la boca del contrario en una zona tan sensible era sencillamente increíble. Quiso ahogar varios sonidos que querían salir de sus labios sin permiso, pero entre más se negaba a emitir algún sonido Víktor hacia más hincapié en succionar con más fuerza, pellizcar y jalar.

-Ah ~ Vi-Víktor ~ - Yuuri se estaba derritiendo, en su mente solo existía el placer que el otro le estaba entregando, mientras que un delicioso escalofrío lo registraba hasta terminar en su bajo vientre donde una casi dolorosa erección se levanta orgullosamente y su estrada se contraía en pequeños espasmos revelando su deseo.

-Oh, Yuuri ~ eres delicioso- dijo Víktor de manera entrecortada al mismo tiempo que mantenía entre sus dientes uno de los pezones del japonés.

Mordía y estiraba ese sensible pedazo de piel, para hacer que el otro pidiera más, dejo que su boca se encargara de seguir con la deliciosa tortura, mientras que sus manos viajaban a la espalda del moreno, delineando las líneas de los músculos de la espalada del contrario, hasta llegar al centro y pasar poco a poco las yemas de sus dedos por la columna del menor, desde la base del cuello hasta esa deliciosa línea en donde empezaba ese redondo y desechable trasero, enviándole a Yuuri escalofríos que lo obligaron a arquear la espalda y frotar con desesperación su erección con la del contrario.

Víktor hizo una pausa solo para volver a besar a Yuuri, el beso inicio como apenas un pequeño toque, para pasar a algo más demandante, caliente, sensual, profundo y sucio, en donde ya no importaba ser delicado, logrando que ambas leguas batallaran por lograr el dominio del otro, un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas al separarse, y sus ojos se encuentran entrecerrados, embriagados de placer y nublados por el ardiente deseo.

Le empujo repentinamente quedando Yuuri sentado en el regazo del contrario. Víktor perdió como el japonés se inclinaba y empezaba a deslizar su cuerpo hacia abajo, casi reptando, mientras miraba la forma más escandalosamente sensual que nunca había imaginado, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra tomo el miembro del ruso, llevándolo a su boca, chupándolo, lamiéndolo, acariciándolo con manos temblorosas. Víktor soltó un sonoro gemido ahogado y tembló, cerrando fuerte sus ojos ante la oleada de placer.

La lengua jugando con su glande era demasiado, al igual que la boca de Yuuri ejerciendo presión sobre la longitud del ruso impregnada en presemen.

Yuuri sonrió maliciosamente aún con el miembro de Víktor en su boca y llegó a oprimir la base del miembro para mantener una raya cualquier orgasmo que estaba tratando de llegar antes de que él lo desease. Los acallados gruñidos de desesperación de Víktor eran casi necesarios para hacer que Yuuri se corriera.

Tú también eres delicioso, Víktor - dijo obsceno relamiéndose los labios, con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro, irradiando una inocencia falsa. Pero el ruso aun deseaba más. Mucho más. No podre parar.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Víktor tomo en sus manos nuevamente la situación, haciendo que el japonés quedara bajo su cuerpo, sus manos periódicamente al viajar por el cuerpo caliente de Yuuri, disfrutando de los gemidos empezaba un soltar debido a la cadencia de su toque.

-M-más ... Víktor ~ onegai ~ -

Víktor sonrió, giró el cuerpo del japonés de tal modo que lo obligo a quedar bocabajo, comenzó con un pequeño beso en la nuca del moreno, descendiendo lentamente a través de su espalada, dejando pequeños rastros húmedos acompañados de caricias que van marcando centímetro a centímetro la piel recién explorada.

La entrada del japonés se contraía de placer indicando el sucio anhelo de ser alguna vez y poseído, una risilla escapa de los labios del ruso al contemplar como la estrecha entrada de Yuuri parece guiñarle, invitar a adentrarse en lo más profundo y disfrutar de su caloría Estreches

Víktor acerco su cara a ese perfecto trasero, masajeado esas hermosas nalgas, separándolas para lograr la delegación con la vista que le ofreció el moreno.

Yuuri gimió escandalosamente cuando la lengua de Víktor entra en contacto con la delicada carne de su entrada, el ruso estaba enterrado su cara entre sus nalgas besando y lamiendo ese pequeño agujero, dilatándolo con ayuda de sus dedos al tiempo que puede disfrutar de lo estrecho y cálido del interior de Yuuri, y como este desfallecía de placer pidiendo más.

Víktor se deleitaba con cada una de las expresiones del japonés. Deseaba oírle gritar descontroladamente. Lo peor es lo que conseguimos.

-Más, más, Víktor, más. Lo quiero Lo deseo.

-Que niño tan sucio- dijo jadeante y sudoroso -Me encanta.

Víktor se le levanto lo suficiente para alcanzar la mesita de noche, y sacar uno de los cajones un frasquito de lubricante, poner un poco de este en sus dedos para lubricar su pene y otro tanto para terminar de lubricar el ano del japonés.

Introdujo un dedo, moviéndolo de manera circular, como reconociendo nuevamente los relieves del interior del otro, no tardó mucho en introducir el segundo y tercer dígito, comenzando a moverlos, flexionando niveles y simulando embestidas, hasta lograr dar con el punto dulce del moreno.

Acerco su pene a la entrada del otro, comenzando a frotar su longitud en el trasero de Yuuri, dios, si así se verá estar entre sus nalgas, no quería ni imaginarse como seria penetrarlo.

-Vi-Víktor ... así no ...- el ruso detuvo los movimientos, y con algo de dificultad Yuuri giro a verle -Quiero ver tu cara ... cuando estés dentro de mí ...

La cordura de Víktor exploto.

Giró nuevamente el cuerpo de Yuuri flexionando sus piernas, dejándolo expuesto y avergonzado ante él. Su miembro, húmedo y caliente, rozó al fin su entrada, y comenzó a medir la punta dentro de él.

-Más, más ... aah ~ - dijo tomando aire frenéticamente. Las uñas del japonés rasgaban la superficie sobre la que se en un vano intento de apaciguar ese frenesí. La depravación desgarraba sus cuerpos. Mientras relamía sus labios de forma lasciva mientras se comían mutuamente con la mirada.

Finalmente, Víktor se introdujo en él con un fuerte y erótico quejido.

-Yuri– gemía Víktor, sintiendo el calor abrasador que consume todas las fibras de su ser. Los músculos del cuerpo del japonés oprimiendo su pene excitado, y pequeñas perlas de sudor resbalando por ambos cuerpos.

Los intensos y desesperados gritos de placer inundaron la habitación cuando Víktor comenzó a moverse. Lento en un principio, para no herirlo, pero a medida que Yuuri se iba acostumbrando a las embestidas, estas empezaron a ser cada vez más intensas, al igual que los gemidos. El ritmo llegó a ser frenético.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Víktor golpeó su próstata, provocando en él más sublime deleite. Oh joder Se imaginó tan bien, nada comparado a lo que su pobre imaginación le dicto, Víktor simplemente era delicioso.

-V-Víktor ... ah ~ ¿p-puedo correrme? Oh Dios ... Víktor, ¿por favor? ¡por favor! ¡Aaaahhh ~!

Víktor casi tomó como si una bestia hubiera tomado el control sobre él en ese momento. Oprimió el cuerpo de Yuuri bajo su peso y extendió su mano para así agarrar al miembro del japonés. Solo hizo falta bombear un poco y con fuerza para que Yuuri estuviera gritando su nombre, a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía y el semen salpicara sobre el abdomen de ambos. Víktor apretó ambos muslos del japonés, mientras desesperadamente las embestías, ardiendo bajo el calor de su piel.

El orgasmo de Víktor fue intenso, permanencia interna, jadeando sobre Yuuri durante un minuto, antes de retroceder y dejarse caer en la cama justo a su lado. Ambos estaban agotados, jadeando levemente tratando de recuperar el aire. Yuuri gira a ver a Víktor el cual estaba sonrojado y sudando, justo como cuando terminaba los ensayos, de verdad la vista era fenomenal. Aun no lo podría creer, de verdad que alguien lo pellizcara para podría que no era un sueño. Ese dolorcillo de sus piernas entumecidas le reafirmo que no era un sueño, una pequeña risilla salió de los labios de Yuuri.

-¿Qué es gracioso? Yo también me quiero reír- hablo Víktor con la voz un poco rasposa, ¿de verdad ese hombre no dejaba de ser erótico aun cuando estaba cansado?

-Nada ...- sonrió -solo que las piernas me tiemblan

-¿Tan bueno fue? - respondió el ruso con una sonrisilla coqueta y con un ego muy inflado

-No, solo fue por la posición tan extraña en que me tenías

-¡Oye! ¡Que el misionero no tiene nada de extraño! - Una sonrisa mal disimulada apareció en el rostro de Yuuri. Víktor lo miro dudoso enarcando una ceja –Yuuri ... ¿Te estar burlando de mí? - el japonés exploto a carcajadas -¡Yuuri ~! Eres malo- Se le dejo ir encima con todo su peso al japonés en un abrazo de oso mientras le pica las costillas.

-Jajajajaja nooo ~ Víktor me haces cosquillas, me duele el trasero jajajaja - en un movimiento nada delicado específico como algo específico de su trasero, Yuuri sudo frio.

-¿Te corriste dentro? - las cosquillas repentinamente pararon

-N-no me diste tiempo a salir, y no tenía condones a la mano- Silencio y caras épicas por parte de ambos -... ¿te ayudo a limpiarte?

Yuuri se llevó ambas manos a la cara mientras un ligero temblor se apoderaba de sus hombros. Muy bien Nikiforov, ya lo hiciste llorar, posiblemente después de eso y no exista una segunda ronda ... maldita sea, ni siquiera va a haber una segunda vez, ni tercera ni cuarta ... y el pensamiento en una segunda ronda.

-Yuuri ... por favor no llores, no soy bueno con la gente que llora ... mira, sé que la jodido, pero si me das otra oportunidad yo te aviso cuando me valla a correr y la saco

-Pppffff ... Jajajajajajaja oh por Dios Víktor jajajaja eres sorprendente jajajajaja- Si Yuuri se había burlado cruelmente de él hace momentos, lo de ese instante superaba la situación –Yo ... pfff ... no estoy enojado- de forma poco sincera Los visitantes de no reírse de la cara del cachorro recuperado del ruso –Así que ayúdame a llegar al baño- le estiro los brazos para que lo cargara muy al estilo princesa.

-¿Quieres que ...? - El ruso no se hizo esperar para cargarlo rápidamente y llevarlo al baño del departamento, en ese momento es cuando añora un cuarto de baño dentro de su habitación.

-No ... yo lo hago solo- Yuuri se aferró a su cuello, y aprovechó la situación aspiro un poco del aroma natural del ruso, tal vez le dieran una elección, esa podría volverse a su posición favorita, pero por lo pronto se dedicación a hacer sentir un poquito mal a Víktor -No quiero que me duela el estómago por tu culpa ... Pero está bien- Yuuri dibujo una extraña, ya ojos rusos, muy malévola sonrisa. Víktor bajo con delicadeza al moreno justo en la puerta del servicio. –La próxima vez serás tú el que tengas que lidiar con esto.- el japonés cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo al otro de contestar.

Víktor parpadeo confundido, ¿la próxima vez? ... ¿Si iba a haber una segunda vez? ...

Joder ... la vida es bella.

X

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Víktor que terminaría colado por un bello japonés con un humor algo ácido jamás le hubiera creído

Muy a su pesar, Yuuri era lo que siempre había buscado y al mismo tiempo era todo lo que rompía sus esquemas.

La -por llamarla de algún modo- relación que había consolidado con el japonés era lo mejor que había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba de incertidumbre. Todavía no le poníamos un nombre a eso que tenían, y también estaba el hecho de que nada aseguraba que él sería el único en ese momento. Le ponía mal saber que tal vez Yuuri lo iba a tomar como algo casual ... aunque sinceramente lo dudaba. La primera vez que se vio Yuuri negó acostarse con él, así que tal vez por ese frente sin problemas, pero entonces la verdadera duda seria ¿qué es él para Yuuri?

Yuuri en tanto se estiro perezosamente en la cama del platinado, había pasado una excelente noche, además de que ese fabuloso sexo lo había dejado muy relajado y por qué no decirlo, también muy feliz.

-Buenos días Yuuri- escucho decir a Víktor al lado suyo

-Buenos días- le respondió con una sonrisa floja, y aun con los ojos adormilados

-¿Descansaste bien? - pidieron el ruso. Una mano indiscreta comenzó a subir tocando la mejilla del menor, arrepintándose casi al instante.

No, aun no era momento de tomarse esas atribuciones, no cuando aún no sabía si ese toque era permitido.

-Sí, dormí bastante bien, aunque me duele un poco.

-Lo siento, quizás fui un poco brusco anoche- Yuuri negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes, está bien ... es solo que ... bueno, eres el primero en mucho tiempo.- un sonrojo demostrado de manera sutil sobre las mejillas del japonés

Algo dentro del pecho del ruso se inflo, se identificó muy bien conocer ese detalle. Pero aun así necesitamos algunas respuestas.

-Sobre eso Yuuri- comenzó Víctor -yo ... quisiera que esto- dijo moviendo sus manos señalando el espacio entre ambos -no quedara como algo casual o de una sola vez.

-Víktor, yo ...

-Por favor, Yuuri, déjame terminar ...- los ojos castaños del japonés permanecieron fijos y expectantes ante las palabras del ruso -no sé qué es lo que está sentado, pero yo siento tantas cosas aquí- tomo la mano de Yuuri llevándola hacia su propio pecho, donde su corazón latía muy deprisa -quiero estar contigo, que esto que hicimos anoche se repita muchas veces más ... quiero ... ¡no lo sé! que seamos exclusivos, seguirnos viendo, formalizar ... ¡no lo sé, de verdad no lo sé! ...

Ante los ojos de Yuuri, Víktor era alguien con quien nunca terminaban las sorpresas. Verlo sonrojado y nervioso, era más de lo que pensaba imaginado.

Tocó con cuidado la mejilla de Víktor, trasmitiéndole un poquito de calma.

-Sabes que mi trabajo no me va a permitir verte tan seguido, ¿cierto? - El ruso le miro con algo de duda -Víktor, mi carrera es muy demandante, alguna vez en que pueda estar contigo, como hoy, y otras veces que no puedo ver por días ... y créeme que soy tan egoísta que deseo poder estar contigo y con mi vida en el ballet, pero también quiero que entiendas que no quiero que me hagas elegir entre ambas cosas ... ¿estarás bien con algo como eso?

Víktor lo entendió, sabía que el baile podría muy por encima de él si es que en algún momento hacia elegir a Yuuri, pero también entendió que muy a pesar de todo, también quería ser egoísta, y quería que Yuuri se quedara con él el tiempo que se deseara quedar.

-Entiendo eso, Yuuri. Y acepto que los días que no nos veamos serán algo complicados, pero a cambio quiero que me contesta mis mensajes, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri simplemente sonrió y estrecho en un cálido abrazo a Víktor, de alguna manera lo harían funcionar.

X

Pasaron un par de semanas después de esa plática de habitación, donde se sinceraron y decidieron qué trabajarían lo mejor posible para su relación se mantuviera.

Intimar con Víktor no era ningún problema, de hecho podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que era allí donde mejor comunicación remota. Y el ruso sabía muy bien, además de que tenía una imaginación muy creativa y terminaba por hacer cosas en poses extrañas, pero realmente placenteras.

Aunque se determinó un poquito mal por Yurio, había ocasiones en que corrieron del departamento para poder replicar sin miedo a los escuchara gemir. Aunque en esas ocasiones, Víktor solía decir que por más enojado que pareciera Yurio, podría estar agradecido por dejarlo ir con su DJ "amiguito".

En otras ocasiones, como esa, que podría usar sus ratos libres para visitar al ruso dentro del burlesque. Y ya no había necesidad de que tomaran datos para dejarlo entrar, ahora solo lo veían y decían algo como "ah, ya llego el novio de Víktor, déjalo pasar"

La verdad, es que no se quejaba, le gustaba como se escuchaba eso.

Cuando ingresó al local, lo primero que vi fue a todos corriendo a todos lados sin control. Que si eso es un número nuevo, de verdad da algo de grima.

Ni bien había puesto un pastel dentro, cuando casi fue tecleado por Chris.

-Oh pequeño Yuuri, llegó como caído del cielo- le abrazo mientras le cargaba y lo sacudía de un lado a otro -¡Víktor! ¡Tú precioso ha llegado! - gritó -Por cierto ¿qué tan bien te mueves en el escenario?

-¿Eh?

-Él es primer bailarín del Bolshoi- intervino el platinado quitando a Yuuri de los brazos de pulpo de Christopher

-¡Víktor! P-por favor, se más discreto tartamudeo el japonés, no estaba acostumbrado a una atención fuera de lo que hace.

-¡Excelente! - celebró el rubio -contratado solo por hoy

-¡¿Qué?! ¿C-como que contratado? ¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando?

-Mila enfermó, y no tenemos quien nos cubra su show y es necesario mantener los números, los tiempos aquí son importantes- aclaró Chris

-P-pero no tengo idea de que es lo que ella ha practicado- Muchos pequeños Yuuris comienzan a correr despavoridos dentro de la mente del Yuuri grande.

-No importa, tengo confianza en que improvisaras ... Víktor, ¿cómo se mueve el chico?

-Sinceramente no lo he visto bailar- confesó Víktor

-No me refiero a eso bebé-

-Oh ... Ah ~ - chasqueó los dedos -se mueve bastante bien- sonrió

-Entonces yo perdí, ¿cierto?

Víktor sonrió orgulloso

-Esperen ¿de qué demonios están hablando?

-De absolutamente nada- sonrió el rubio- y no te preocupes, mi querido Yuuri. Nadie dirá nada por que hagas el número de Mila.

-No me refería a eso ...-

-No importa ... debutaras esta noche-

-De verdad no me creo capaz- sospechado derrotado Yuuri

-Yuuri- le miró Víktor –solo es bailar, yo sé que no es una coreografía como a las que estás acostumbradas, pero sigue siendo un baile, expresarte con el cuerpo ... ¿lo harías por mí? - termino su suplica poniendo ojos de cachorrito moribundo.

-Yo ... de acuerdo, pero de verdad no se ni siquiera que tengo que hacer-

-Ven conmigo querido- dijo Chris –te lo explicare a detalle

X

-En estos momentos te odio tanto Nikiforov- dijo entre dientes Yuuri, viendo reojo a Viktor unos metros más adelante que él, el cual se estaba terminando de colocar el atuendo que utilizaría esa noche.

Y es que no era para menos ... o tal vez exageraba, la verdad es que nunca, nunca, ni en sus más locos y extraños sueños imagino que terminaría vestido ... ¡así!

Entre Chris y Víktor le colocarán un vestido de color durazno con demasiada pedrería, haciéndole juego una estola similar a la piel de algún bicho blanco muy peludo, acompañado de aretes y collar de perlas, además de maquillaje. Sin duda alguna podría pasar por una chica, muy plana, pero al fin chica. Pero lo que hizo llamativo es que debajo de ese atuendo tenía una pequeña tanga -también con pedrería- y unas pezoneras, ¿de verdad era necesario usar eso? Más aún, ¿en serio tenía que desnudarse?

-Yuuri ~ - ronroneo el rubio- créeme que si no fueras exclusivo de mi buen amigo Víktor, ya te proponiendo un viaje a los cuartos de servicio- terminó guiando un ojo, haciendo que Yuuri enrojeciera.

-Es ... es vergonzoso ...

-¡Vamos! Estas cosas una monada, lo harás bien, ya practicas lo básico y sabes los tiempos. Lo demás lo dejo a tu imaginación y criterio, confío en la fe que te tiene Víktor como bailarín.

Los argumentos de Yuuri fueron aplastados inmisericordemente. ¿De verdad Víktor confiaba tan ciegamente en él, como poner en sus manos el espectáculo?

Bien, era tiempo de mostrarle al mundo que Yuuri Katsuki es capaz de bailar en cualquier lugar y cualquier cosa.

-De acuerdo Chris ... saquemos ese show adelante.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! - termino dándole una nalgada

-¡Oye! ¡No toques a mi Yuuri de esa manera!

-No te escucho desde tan lejos ~ - bromeo el rubio -Anda ya ... es tu turno

Los aplausos del número anterior habían cesado, y uno de los chicos del burlesque estaba dándole la introducción a su número improvisado, lo único que esperaba es que no fuera de llevarlos a la ruina por esa noche.

-¡Así que les pedimos un aplauso muy grande para presentar a Yuu! - interrumpió esa voz a su monólogo interno

-¿Yuu?

-No ibas a creer que daríamos tu nombre real o si-susurro Viktor tras de él dando un ligero empujón para mandarlo al escenario.

Las luces estaban en penumbras y una música algo juguetona comenzó a escuchar, Yuuri respiró hondo, el momento había llegado. Antes de salir vislumbro un bastón largo de colores brillantes, si todo salía como lo estaba imaginaba, eso saldría bien.

Camino con movimientos marcados hasta donde una gran copa de utilería estaba puesta, entre la estola peluda y ese bastón, logra su figura fuera más estilizada.

Con movimientos cadenciosos comenzó a bailar alrededor de la copa, que a decir verdad resultó muy resistente y realmente estaba lleno de agua. Una idea más llego a él.

Si lo hubieran travestido, entonces le mostraría al público, Chris Viktor podría ser la mujer más bella y sensual de ese establecimiento. Ninguna otra llegaría a ser tan jodidamente hermosa y sensual.

Tomo el bastón entre sus manos, comenzando a acariciarlo, muy lento, casi obsceno. De arriba para abajo. Comenzó a pegar su pecho al bastón mientras que de forma coqueta sacaba su trasero. Había que admitirlo, el vestido le favorecía, su trasero se vio muy bien ... ¿qué pasaría si Viktor lo estaba viendo? ¿Desearía jugar a algo sucio mientras este vestido así?

Dejo volar un poquito más su imaginación, el bastón ya era innecesario, lanzándolo a una de las piernas del escenario.

Comenzó a jugar con la estola, mientras movía los hombros, era momento de comenzar a desprenderse de su atuendo. Comenzó con los guantes ... uno de ellos fue a los pies de Viktor, el cual lo comenzó a ver con hambre. Yuuri le guiño un ojo coqueto, para después mandarle un beso al público.

Giro de modo que le dio la espalda al público comenzando a bajar el cierre del vestido, poquito a poco, en ese instante lo único que quería era seducir a una sola persona en ese lugar, y esperaba lograrlo.

Cuando el cierre llegó al final de su espalda, volvió a mirar al público. Se tapó completamente con la estola, dejando caer de un solo movimiento el vestido.

El público grito eufórico, pedían ver más, y estaba claro que Yuuri se los daría.

Quito también los zapatos para quedarse descalzo, comenzó a bailar por todo el escenario, necesitó algo para completar el espectáculo, y fue ahí que lo vio. A un lado de la escenografía había una silla. Camino hacia ella, recordó el primer show que vio de Viktor donde jalo la silla al frente del escenario y considerado imitarlo. Se acomodó la estola lo mejor que podría para no mostrar nada aun y coloco la silla justo al lado de la copa.

Se sentó, abriendo las piernas, demostrando la elasticidad que había logrado con el ballet. Acaricio sus piernas de manera lenta, sensual, como si estuviera desnudando para el ruso. Y de paso también quito sus medias.

Volvió a colocarse de pie, esta vez comenzaría a mostrar más piel.

Otra vez se puso de espalda al público, mostrando su piel de su espalda, y hasta donde esta perdía su nombre. Comenzado a mover su trasero con ligeros brinquitos. La gente recibió muy bien ese movimiento, así que como recompensa, les enseñé esa bonita tanga y lo coqueto de sus pezoneras.

Volvió al centro del escenario, donde otra vez estaba bien cubierto con la estola, primero enseño un hombro, lo tapo y luego el otro, de esa manera daba la impresión de que en verdad estaba completamente desnudo. Sonrió Quería ver la cara de Viktor.

Y de repente la música dio un pequeño giro el cual aprovecho para abrir de golpe la estola mostrando el pequeño atuendo, la audiencia enloqueció. De verdad que no lo veían venir.

Llevo sus manos a su nuca contoneándose al son de la música, y poco a poco fue bajando sus manos acariciando todo a su paso. La gente volvió a aplaudir. Y fue entonces que el bono final fue un punto de llagar.

Se subió a la silla que había acercado a la copa de utilería, y lo único que esperaba que no se resfriara, ni la copa se rompiera. Se sentó en la orilla, metiendo una de sus piernas ... joder que el agua estaba helada, ni modo, ya estaba en eso y ya no se podía echar por atrás.

Termino por sentase completamente dentro del agua, manteniendo su sonrisa a pesar de lo helado del agua. Subió y bajo sus piernas como jugando con el agua, como en los videos de las chicas vintage dentro de las bañeras. Girando en su eje dentro de la copa.

Después de apoyar a ambas piernas y sus manos en las orillas para subir y bajar la cadera simulando embestidas, pero procuraba que su trasero tocara el agua para que el sonido del chapoteo le diera un plus. Repitió un par de veces más ese movimiento, antes de que la música indicara que estaba próxima al final.

Dio un par de vueltas más en la copa, antes de que la música concluya con la recarga de su rostro en la orilla de la copa.

El público estaba eufórico, los aplausos y chiflidos no cesaban, las luces se apagaron completamente y el telón se cerró.

-¡Yuuri! - Un muy sonrojado Viktor fue al recate del moreno con unas toallas en las manos -¡¿Qué fue eso ?! Cuando toco otra vez la tarima Viktor lo envolvió con las toallas -¡El agua esta helada! ¡No estaba preparado para que te metieras!

-Tranquilo Viktor, solo se me experimentó en el momento ... ¿te gusto? - Supuse Yuuri con los ojitos iluminados por la emoción de saber que lo que tenía sentido Viktor al verlo bailar así

-Cuando lleguemos a mi departamento, voy a profanar esa tanga y esas pezoneras ... no te las quites- susurro el platinado cerca del oído de Yuuri colocándolo de mil rojos diferentes.

-¡Yuuri, encanto! ¡Fuiste fenomenal! - Llegó Chris gritando arrebatándole los brazos de Viktor - Allá afuera me están preguntando por ti y qué si eres nuevo en el medio, y cada vez que vas a presentar para seguir viniéndote a ver.

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! De verdad lo hiciste muy bien, ninguno de nosotros esperábamos esa final.- Víktor movió la cabeza de manera positiva, quitándole de los brazos a Yuuri para volver a abrazar. se tensó un poco, y el ruso lo siento, aflojando un poco su agarre

\- Lo siento Chris, pero mis prácticas no me lo permitirían- termino dando una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa, soltándose del abrazo ruso –pero estoy muy agradecido de poder haber tenido esta experiencia

-Ah ~ no te preocupes, muy en el fondo o sabia, así que solo dijimos que eras un artista invitado por hoy ... Pero de verdad te agradezco la ayuda- dijo despidiéndose.

Viktor le tomo de la mano llevándolo a los camerinos para que pueda cambiar mientras que se termina de limpiar el escenario.

Bueno al menos se quedó con la satisfacción de saber que ayudo a Chris y que su espectáculo no fue tan malo ... Y además que le pudo seducir a Viktor ... nada malo para un principiante.

X

Los ensayos se volvieron más frecuentes para Yuuri, Madame Baranovskaya era sin lugar a dudas una mujer de fuerte temperamento que busca la perfección, belleza y fuerza juntas dentro de una ejecución para esta fuera de lo sublime. Yuuri lo supo desde el primer momento que piso la academia del Bolshoi ... lo que no esperaba es la intensidad de los ensayos aumentara y la señora Baranovskaya fuera especialmente más severa con él. "Tienes mucho talento, y tienes que Brilles más. Pero un cambio entrégame tu alma y tu cuerpo" le había dicho ella. Y valla que era real el hecho de que había vendido su alma.

Pero por el momento quizás eso no era lo importante. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que comenzó a salir con Víktor de manera "oficial" ... que rápido pasaba el tiempo, ya había a finales de noviembre y solo faltaban poco más de 4 días para su cumpleaños, no se podría quejar, era el tipo de relación que tanto había deseado, una relación casi estable con sexo del bueno ... oh si, era delicioso jugar a quien era la presa de quien en sus distintos encuentros, realmente era toda una experiencia estar dentro del ruso.

Pero en general Víktor suele ser lindo y un tanto cursi después del sexo, es divertido hablar con él e increíblemente cocina deliciosa, teniendo en cuenta que tiene un adolescente viviendo en su casa no era tan raro pensar que sabía cocinar.

Definitivamente Víktor era todo un estuche de monerías. Pero ... había algo que no terminaba de convencerle. Es cierto que ese ensueño de hombre ruso le solicita exclusividad y algo así como un noviazgo, pero, la verdad es que tiene miedo.

No está del todo seguro si esa relación realmente puede funcionar ... no por falta de méritos ni de ganas de estar juntos, pero, el maldito "pero" es el tiempo. Yuuri está consiente que los ensayos en el ballet son más continuos y extenuantes. Antes no había tantos problemas por Baranovskaya estaba enfocado en otras cosas y sus ensayos no eran tan pesados, pero ahora que se acercaba el primer estreno de la temporada y lo que él había convertido en el primer danseur, todo se había convertido en un régimen casi militar de entrenamientos.

No se quejaba de la calidad de interpretación que ha adquirido en base a eso, más bien la pesa que ha tenido algo abandonado a Víktor, y cuando se logra verlo único que hacen es follar cual conejos para dormir después, e irse algunos de los dos al despertar.

Eso no era una relación ... era ... no sabe ni siquiera qué nombre darle a aquello. Esta consiente de que siente algo más que deseo por el ruso, y también sabe que Víktor lo ... lo quiere. Esta seguro que aún no siente un amor desmedido y profundo, eso es da con el tiempo y la confianza ... pero ha dejado de ser solo deseo desde hace mucho.

Pero a cómo va la relación tal vez se quedará en solo deseo. Qué caso tiene tener una pareja "estable" si no la ves un diario y tampoco es como si platicaran mucho ... aunque sí usaban sus bocas para cosas más interesantes.

Suspiro cansado. Todo está saliendo mal ...

-¡Katsuki! Le recuerdo que pesar de que es el primer bailarín de la compañía, al igual que todos los deberes de comprometerse con su trabajo. No lo olvide- Le regaño madame Baranovskaya, y tenía razón, estaba distrayéndose demasiado pensando cosas por otros inútiles ... lo mejor sería no pensar ... no pensarlo.

X

-Te ves muy feliz Víktor- el suizo suspiro –Ahhh ~ la felicidad que trae consigo el amor ...- Víktor solo sonrió ante lo que su amigo dijo en son de broma. Pero tenía razón, de verdad estaba estaba enamorando. Aun no lo podía creer, que tan complicado era pensar que él, un gran chico malo terminaría total y perdidamente enamorado de un bello bailarín de ballet. Ni en sus ms locos sueños.

-Tengo muchos motivos para ser feliz Chris-

-¿A si? Interesante ... ¿Qué son tus otros motivos que no involucran a cierto chico asiático bonito?

-Dentro de cuatro días será su cumpleaños ... no sé qué pueda regalarle ...- Chris hizo un sonidito gracioso con la nariz

\- Ponlo en cuatro y dale el mejor sexo de cumpleaños que alguna vez haya tenido

-¿Y si es él el que me quiere poner en cuatro?

-Entonces te dilatas antes con un bonito plug y que él te lo bastante con los dientes- le guiño un ojo

-No suena nada mal ...- sí, definitivamente esa puede ser una bonita sorpresa.

-Sí, definitivamente esa puede ser una bonita sorpresa

X

Vio con pereza su teléfono móvil ... faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara la alarma ... no era justo, quería dormir.

Yuuri salió de la cama, esos días no había tenido que hablar con Víktor, toda su comunicación se basaba en mensajitos sosos, "buenos días", "viene", "cenas", "descansa", "buenas" noches "...

Ese día tampoco fue la excepción. Apenas sonó la alarma que ya tenía programada cuando un par de minutos más tarde el móvil devolvió un sonar avisando de un mensaje.

De: Víktor (6:03 am)

¡Yuuri! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! \ (◦ 'v' ◦) / Te tengo una sorpresa.

Por favor ven a buscarme al burlesque.

Hoy me desocupare temprano ('v^) v

Te quiero

Te quiero ... Esa palabra le había estado rondando toda la mañana.

Apenas y le contesto con un soso "gracias". La verdad es que estaba un poco aterrado de que todo aparentara estar bien. De verdad, solo necesitaba una señal, ¡la que fuera!, Para saber que estaba con el hombre indicado y que todo se mantendría bien y que nada se iría por el retrete.

Solo eso deseaba como regalo de cumpleaños.

Decir que el resto del día se lo pasó mal, era una cruel y vil mentira. Sus compañeros del ballet fueron especialmente amables al afectar un pequeño convivio en la señora Baranovskaya también participo, obviamente no hubo pastel u otro tipo de carbohidrato, todos se conformaron con té y gelatina de limón.

Definitivamente fue una mañana y tarde especialmente agradable.

Ya en la noche, en vez de dirigirse a una casa, le aviso a Pichit que no lo esperara, que iría a donde Víktor, obviamente su amigo no dejo pasar el detalle de que no iría extremadamente a disfrutar de un show gratis ... oa lo mejor sí, y en privado y con final feliz, pero que eso no le interesa mucho, lo importante es que Yuuri la pasara bien ... Es en esos momentos donde Yuuri se pregunta en donde quedo la palabra recato en el vocabulario del moreno ... ese es un misterio aún pendiente.

Ni bien Yuuri había llegado a la puerta trasera cuando estaba abierta y abierta a un ruso platinado bastante contento.

-¡Yuuri! - Los fuertes brazos además de un perfume más que conocido lo que se envolvieron en ese instante, cerró los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento. La verdad es que si lo extraño horrores los días que no le ve, y daría lo que fuera por verlo y abrazarlo así cada día. -¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Estás listo para recibir tu regalo?

-¿Me tienes un regalo?

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué pensaste que no sería así? - si ... ¿por qué lo perdieron?

-No lo sé, es solo que ...- es solo que no ha sido exactamente constante contigo –nada ... olvídalo- sonrió

-De acuerdo, ven démonos prisa- si mucha ceremonia Víktor tomo la mano de Yuuri para llevarlo rumbo a su departamento. Yuuri solo se dejó de hacer, no cambió que se mereciera tanto afecto por parte del ruso.

Yuuri solo se dejó hacer, no cambió que se mereciera tanto afecto por parte del ruso

X

-Pensé que Yurio estaría aquí.- Viktor rio entre dientes

-No ~ lo dejo ir con ese "amigo" que tiene ... aunque está amenazado, si mañana lo veo cojeando lo voy a acusar con su abuelo. Le tiene más miedo que a su madre

-Si tanto desconfiabas lo hubieras dejado quedarse- respondió Yuuri, soltando otra risita mientras que los brazos del más alto lo rodearon

-Si ... tal vez debí dejarlo. Pero había sido muy incómodo que nos escuchara gemir. No me gustaría generarle algún trauma adolescente- Yuuri río con ganas ante lo que dijo el ruso

-Seguramente él te dejaría algún trauma si las enteras lo que puede llegar a hacer con ese amigo suyo que dices que tiene

-Yuuri, dime la verdad, ¿te ha platicado algo?

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero no es difícil imaginar un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas y solas con otro adolescente.

-Tú y yo no somos exactamente un par de pubertos y créeme que podemos competir perfectamente con ellos.

-Oh Víktor, por favor- río con más ganas mientras así con Viktor pegado su espalda caminaron rumbo a la cocina del departamento del ruso.

-Sabes- continuo Viktor –la verdad es que no sabía que sería bueno regalarte- Yuuri bajo la vista –así que le pregunté a Chris y me sugirió que usara un enchufe para que tú me lo quitaras con los dientes

-¿EEEhhhh? - los colores se le subieron al rostro al japonés –Y-yo no ... ¡Viktor!

-Jajajajaja no, no me lo puse no te preocupes ... aunque si quieres ...

-No, no, no, no, no, no hace falta algo así.- regresó agachar la mirada –Me basta y me sobra que estemos los dos juntos. Hace mucho que no nos habíamos visto ... y el solo verte está bien.- Soltó un suspiro cansado, tal vez con algo de resignación. -A veces siento que ... no se ... que te aburrirás de mi por tan poco que nos vemos.

-Oh Yuuri ~ - nuevamente el japonés se cambió por esos fuertes brazos que tanto le gustaban –eres lo que no hay, y definitivamente no creo poder criollo puede de ti ...- el separo un poco de su abrazo para verlo directamente a los ojos –Yuuri, te quiero.

La frase típica del cliché de "abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos" posiblemente era la más acertada en esos momentos ... o al menos podría describir un poco la impresión que evitó Yuuri en esos instantes. En la mañana cuando recibí aquel mensaje de error que solo había sido un mero formalismo o algún error de dedo por parte del ruso. Pero escuchalo a viva voz de Viktor, le removía pensamientos, deseos, anhelos y una enorme felicidad y confianza que creía no tener. Era, como ese bonito sentimiento que tienes al abrir los ojos y correr hacia el árbol de navidad y ver que lo que tanto pediste está ahí esperándote bajo ese árbol lleno de brillantes colores ... Quería reír, quería llorar, quería ponerse a bailar y al mismo tiempo abrazar tan fuerte a Viktor que con solo ese abrazo podría fusionar sus almas.

-Gracias- mencionao Yuuri con apenas un hilo de voz. Estaba tan absurdamente feliz, no quería salir de esos cálidos brazos

-Yuuri ...- la voz de Viktor sonó tan cálida, tan íntima ... como si ese nombre con el que fuera de susurro con el que juraba amor. ¿Era de verdad necesario soltarlo? Quería vivir por siempre en esos brazos ...

-Yuuri ...- volvió a llamarle Viktor -¿es que no quieres ver tu regalo de cumpleaños?

-¿Es en serio lo del regalo? - se separó un poco del cuerpo del ruso para poderlo ver a los ojos

-¡Por supuesto!, No fue fácil conseguirlas ... pero creo que son las mejores- sonrió orgulloso

-¿A qué te refieres con las mejores? - Yuuri alzo una ceja mirándolo con duda

-Bueno ... tienes que verlas con tus propios ojos. Aunque podríamos tener algún problema, podríamos cambiar- dijo Viktor separándose completamente del japonés. Se fue hacia su habitación, de donde salió cargando una pequeña bolsa rosa como de satín. ¿Acaso eso eran ...?

Viktor sonrió complacido al ver la cara de incredulidad de Yuuri, muy probablemente ya había reconocido de lo que había identificado el interior de la bolsa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri. Espero que te gusten ... y te queden

-V-Viktor ...- con un poco de incredulidad tomo la bolsita rosa que le ofreció el platinado, al tenerla en sus manos confirmar lo que sospecho desde que vio a Viktor con eso en sus manos –Oh Viktor, de verdad no tenías por qué hacerlo ...

-Bha ~ concédeme el gusto de malcriarte el día de hoy- como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, Yuuri le regalo una gran sonrisa y abrió presuroso la bolsita de satín rosa, de ella, saco unas hermosas zapatillas de ballet blancas Gaynor Minden. [1]

-De verdad no tenías por qué ... Gracias de verdad, hijo muy hermoso ...

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Fue toda una odisea saber sabre comprar. Había tantos modelos y para tantos tipos de pie que ... no sé si termine eligiendo bien ...- Yuuri rio ligeramente apenado

-Elegiste bien ... y sería un honor estrenarlas iniciando la temporada. ¿Lo puedo hacer?

-Son tuyas Yuuri, como tú quieres usar esta bien.- volveré a estrecharlo- Me hace feliz que quieras usar en el estreno, de esa manera sentiré que estoy cerca de ti en el escenario

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No vas a ir al estreno?

-No es eso Yuuri. Claro que estaré ahí, pero, será tu día ... habrá mucha gente a tu alrededor. Tal vez no tenga oportunidad de acercarme incluso. Por eso seré feliz si las usas mientras piensas en mí.

-Eres un tonto Nikiforov- Yuuri lo apretó más contra si –al primero que busca es a ti entre todas esas caras. Y también estarás ahí cuando la gente que dices este al mi alrededor ... tu sostendrás mi mano ...

-Wow ... creo que si te pones así por unas zapatillas, tal vez no quiero saber cómo te pondrás con la segunda parte de tu regalo

-¿¡Hay más !? - Viktor le guiño un ojo

-Lo sabrás después de cenar

X

En palabras de Viktor la cena resultó encantadora, a pesar de que a veces Yuuri resultó que se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, la conversación siempre se convirtió y fue elogiado hasta el cansancio por los pirozhkis medianamente ordinarios, ya que no alcanzo a cocinarle algo más elaborado. Pero Yuuri realmente parecía feliz y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

-¿Ahora es cuando puedo preguntar de que trata la segunda parte de mi regalo?

-Que impaciente eres Yuuri ~ - el japonés solo hizo un gracioso puchero que solo causo ternura en Viktor –De acuerdo, te lo mostrare. Pero ... necesito que cierres los ojos

-¿Cerrar los ojos? Viktor, no hayas hecho alguna locura

-Para nada. ¿Confías en mí?

-Si

-Entonces ven conmigo y cierra los ojos

Yuuri se puso de pie y cerró sus ojos, sintió como Viktor apartaba la silla y lo tomaba de los hombros para guiarlo por el departamento. No conocía muy bien el hogar de Viktor aun, por lo que se limita un poco perdido con los ojos cerrados.

De un momento a otro se detuvieron y golpearon las manos de Viktor rodeando su cintura

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- susurro en su oído. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos hasta toparse con aquello.

Si antes tenía dudas de que tal vez Viktor dijo la palabra "querer" por un error, definitivamente el del error era él. Y por supuesto que el miedo de ese extraño noviazgo que tenía con Viktor no iba a funcionar no tenía sentido. Él haría que funcionara ...

El regalo de Viktor era muy particular, se encontraban en la habitación, pero hasta ese momento quizás no era relevante. Había un pequeño ejército de globos de color lila flotando encima de la cama, cada uno de ellos tenía una lista en cuyo extremo se tenía amarrado un papel completamente inscrito.

-Ve ...- dijo el ruso con voz serena, soltando el cuerpo de Yuuri invitándolo a ver el contenido de esos pergaminos de papel bond.

Cada rolloito de papel tenía una frase corta, desde el típico "Feliz cumpleaños" pasando por un "Te quiero" hasta un "eres esa pequeña luz que alumbra mis días". Verdaderamente Viktor era un cursi empedernido ... y si, así lo quiere.

Aun sosteniendo varios de los papelesitos Yuuri giro a ver al ruso. A los ojos de Viktor el nipón tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, tal vez eso era lo más ñoño que había hecho por alguien, es más ¡era la primera vez que hacia eso por alguien!, Así que alguna vez espero ver una reacción tan bonita como la de Yuuri.

-Viktor ... yo ... yo no sé qué decir. De verdad ... gracias. Yo ...- Yuuri suspiro. Lo tenía que decir porque no explotaría –Yo también te quiero Viktor. Te quiero como no tienes una idea ...

Alguna vez Viktor escucho que estar enamorado era fantástico, pero nunca le dijeron que ser correspondido era sublime. Escucha el "te quiero" por parte de Yuuri lo había catapultado en ese instante a otro nivel en el nirvana de su felicidad. Necesitaba hacer su ridículo baile de la felicidad y ponerse a brincotear por todo el departamento como si se tratara de un cachorro, pero definitivamente necesita con suma urgencia abrazar a su Yuuri.

El hecho de estrecharlo contra si era ... fantástico. Oler el perfume de su champú, la calidez de su cuerpo, la hormigueante y deliciosa sensación de los dedos del pelinegro acariciando su espalda ... Su Yuuri era único y estupendo ... no sabe qué cosa buena hizo para merecer a alguien así, pero definitivamente le estaba agradecido a dios, a la vida, al cosmos, al monstruo de espagueti volador, a quien fuera de lo que le permitiera tener a Yuuri a su lado.

Así abrazados como estaban, empezaron a balancearse de un lado a otro, como solo en sus cabezas se reproducen una bella balada que solo ellos dos podan escuchar, suspiros iban y venían. Y Yuuri aún no lo podría creer. ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo? ¿No es un sueño del cual necesitan que despertar más tarde? Porque de verdad no quería despertar. En ese momento no sabía por qué, pero la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de tener entre sus brazos al espécimen de hombre más hermoso del mundo ... hermoso en todos los malditos sentidos. Viktor es agua fresca entre toda esa gente de ese lugar, es ... como estar en casa. De verdad, ¿a quién tiene que rezarle para que ese momento fuera eterno?

-Yuuri ...- la voz de Viktor quebró el silencio tácito entre ambos

-Dime ...

-Yuuri ... te necesito ... hoy te necesito ...

La mirada de Viktor era penetrante, como si desde el fondo de su mirada implorara que se queda junto a él y nunca se fuera. Yuuri levanto su mano acariciando con lentitud la fina mejilla de Viktor, su cálida y tersa piel del ruso era lo más maravilloso que había tenido la oportunidad de tocar, lentamente acerco su rostro sin soltar al ruso, juntando sus labios en un beso cálido, no había prisa, ni lujuria, mucho menos el afán de dominar al otro, era un beso de esos que te hacen volar, te alejan de la fría realidad llevándote a un mundo de colores suaves, un mundo donde solo eran Yuuri y Viktor, Viktor y Yuuri, en realidad el orden no importaba, solo importaba sentir el calor del contrario.

Las manos de Viktor se aferraron a la espalda del japonés, controlar que en cualquier momento saldría flotando por la habitación, dentro de él existe el deseo de entregarse esa persona a la cual besaba en esos instantes se intensifico, añorando la humedad y el sabor de La piel de Yuuri. Poco a poco Viktor llevo ese beso a algo más grabando a Yuuri su deseo.

La ropa comenzó a ser innecesaria, molesta, el sentir la piel del otro se volvió indispensable, la memoria de sus manos extrañaba la calidez y los relieves del cuerpo ajeno.

En alguna ocasión, le había pedido a Yuuri que bailara de tal manera, como si adorara a algo o alguien, en ese momento no lo entendió como tal y simplemente imagino que bailaba con amor para alguien ... pero, en realidad adorar significa venerar a Dios, alabarlo mediante la boca, con alabanza y oraciones. [2]

Y en ese preciso instante Yuuri se dedicó alabar a Viktor usando su boca.

Viktor se convertirá en ese hermoso Dios pagano al que adoraría, utilizaría su boca como una herramienta para satisfacer la vanidad de ese hermoso ente, comenzaría alabando la piel de su cuello, glorificando la piel de sus pectorales, susurrando sus deseos a la piel de su vientre y adorando la extensión de su sexo.

Extasió los oídos de su hermoso Dios mientras se zambullía en las profundidades de sus entrañas buscando el punto preciso en donde Viktor explotara de inmenso placer.

Esta vez no solo sería sexo, no, esta vez se dedicaría a amar cada parte del cuerpo esbelto de Viktor, la manera en que su cuerpo recibe las estocadas y se convulsiona por el placer ofrecido, la forma en que su cara se distorsiona por la manera que las manos de Yuuri pueden tocar su cuerpo como si tocara un instrumento musical logrando tocar las notas más agudas y hermosas que podrían ser emitidas, el sudor que baña el cuerpo del ruso debido a lo agotador del trabajo físico y la exigencia de su amante , todo eso compondría la escena más erótica y sensual que haría que valga la pena adorar al objeto de su afecto.

Llegar a la cúspide del placer fue una verdadera experiencia religiosa, Yuuri no estaba seguro de haber sentido algo así antes, pero estaba seguro que Viktor siempre serio su primera vez en demasiadas cosas, una de ellas sentir lo que es amar con el cuerpo.

X

Viktor se despertó a la mitad de la noche, posiblemente de sincerarse y admitir que Yuuri sabia ser un muy buen amante, si bien la longitud y grosor de sus sexos era algo diferente, la manera en que su Yuuri se movía era realmente magnífica, nunca en su vida había tenido un orgasmo en seco y ese hermoso nipón lo había tenido que experimentar eso, Yuuri era un amante exigente y resistente. Definitivamente no le molestaría repetir el estar abajo las veces que fuera necesario.

Miro al hermoso bello durmiente que tenía al lado, Yuuri era una pequeña caja de sorpresas, no sabía muy bien como trabajaba su cerebro, pero definitivamente estaba seguro que lo que tenía el nipón por él era igual a lo que el pensamiento por Yuuri.

Las mariposas que tenían cuando estaba con alguno de sus ex no con las que tenía Yuuri, con Yuuri solo había una calma y deseos de cuidarlo, velar por el, saber que encontraría bien y el deseo que fuera solo tenía ... siempre siempre con el. ¿Yuuri querría lo mismo? ¿Qué pasaba si él era el único que de verdad se enamoró? Si existe esa incertidumbre, pero confiaba.

Junto con un poco más de su cuerpo a donde estaba Yuuri, podría volver a dormir, tal vez lo único que podríamos hablar con su Yuuri y todo lo que bien.

X

Alguien dijo alguna vez que cuando dividimos el tiempo pasa muy rápido, pues eso no es cierto cierto. También pasa muy rápido cuando estas en exceso nervioso.

Después de su cumpleaños, las semanas trascurrieron con una rapidez espeluznante, en un parpadeo ya habían pasado dos semanas y estaban a horas del estreno, y claro que no podría ser otra cosa más que las cascanueces ... malditas temporadas decembrinas.

Estaba nervioso, jodidamente asustado, y tembloroso ... quería vomitar, corregir, iba a vomitar. No, necesitamos respirar y tranquilizarse.

Yuuri ya se había presentado anteriormente ante una multitud para bailar ... ¡pero joder, que antes no estaba en el maldito Bolshoi!

Ya ... tranquilidad. Ejercicios de respiración, inhalar y exhalar ... si eso. El sonido de su respiración lo tenía que empezar a relajar.

Aunque muy en el fondo tenía que aceptarlo, estaba demasiado feliz de llegar hasta ese punto. Nadie había llegado tan rápido como el de una de las compañías de datos más reconocidos a nivel mundial. Todo por su trabajo y mérito propio. Definitivamente eso subió su ego pero lo ponía aún más nervioso, qué pasaría si echaba todo a perder y por su culpa su compañera caía o el tropezaba ...

¡No, basta! Esos pensamientos fatalistas están de más, lo único que debe de pensar es que todo irá bien, la obra será un éxito y dos de sus personas favoritas lo están observando.

Tanto Pichit como Viktor están entre el público observando, no va a dejar que una tontería arruine su debut y tampoco quiere quedarse como un tonto ante ellos dos. Sobre todo ante Viktor.

Viktor ...

Por algún motivo ha estado actuando un poquito raro, por más que le pregunta que le sucede, el ruso niega todo y continúan con lo que están haciendo, le preocupa el hecho de estar aburrido, sabe que Viktor es un hombre de mundo, no porque viaje y mucho menos, pero la vida nocturna y el ambiente le han enseñado osas distintas a las que el frecuenta, tal vez el ruso extraño un poco esa vida y la monotonía de una pareja lo está exasperando, sobre todo por el hecho de que se frecuentan poco y cuando lo hacen se dedican solo a hacer cosas placenteras ...

De verdad espera que solo sean panonias suyas

X

Mientras tanto Viktor estaba muy nervioso, parecía que iba a estar sobre las tablas era él y no su pareja, tenía una sorpresa a Yuuri al terminar la obra, pero no sabía que tan bien iba a reaccionar el nipón, ¿y si le preguntaba al amigo de Yuuri? Cabe decir que dicho amigo estaba totalmente relajado y feliz platicando con otro asiático al lado suyo, que a estas alturas lo recuerda como el "sujeto que encontramos arrestado junto con Pichit". No, no tenía caso. Si bien ese chico es amigo de Yuuri, no está protegido al tanto de los pensamientos y sentimientos del nipón. Lo dejaría estar, total, ¿qué es lo peor que podría suceder?

Las luces que tocaron y tocaron la orquesta en vivo comenzaron a tocar la obertura, la obra había perdido.

X

Yuuri interpretando al cascanueces era fenomenal, Viktor había visto esa obra sin número de veces, conocía cada parte de la misma y también podía juzgar la interpretación de los bailarines - y pesar de no saber mucho de ballet - y Yuuri hacia un gran trabajo definitivamente.

En esos momentos se arrepentía un poco de haber hecho que Yuuri bailara un número dentro del burlesque, definitivamente esa belleza que desprendía el asiático no estaba hecho para un lugar tan ... tan corriente como lo era el teatrillo del burlesque. Yuuri estaba en ligas mayores, representando tanto arte con su cuerpo y sus movimientos.

Tal vez Yuuri pronto se puede la tienda de él, y de su mundo extravagante. Yuuri tal vez no era el cascanueces en la vida real y él tampoco era Clara. Yuuri era una bella hada de nieve mientras él era un simple ratón del ejercito del Rey ratón… que gran y abismal diferencia.

Ahora lo entendía ... tal vez estaba más de lo que diera ese estúpido presente como Yuuri. Solo tal vez el tiempo decidiría si ellos dos permanecerían juntos.

X

Los aplausos llenaron el teatro, y los espectadores se ponían de pie. La puesta en escena fue un éxito total, Yuuri estaba eufórico, de verdad no creyó que todo saldría tan bien. Estaba feliz, su compañera, la bella Clara, recibió un gran ramo de rosas y ella comenzó a repartirlas también entre sus compañeros. Una reverencia más hacia el público y el telón fue cerrado.

Miro por un momento la flor, en realidad no le gustaban tanto las flores, pero a Viktor parecía gustarle toda clase de cosas cursis, sonrió un poco mirando fijamente la rosa, definitivamente le daría una agradable sorpresa, luego de una noticia que tal vez no lo haría tan feliz ...

Se ducho rápidamente y cambio sus ropas. Madame Baranovskaya les pidió que él ya hiciera todo el equipo un poco de prudencia al ir a festejar, tal vez al día siguiente sin ninguna función, pero al siguiente de su descanso sí.

Rápidamente los chicos de la compañía se las arreglaron para organizar una salida a un bar y por supuesto que Yuuri estaba más que invitado, con una sonrisa mínima negó la invitación, alegando que alguien ya lo estaba esperando para festejar.

Las bromas pesadas hacia el japonés no tardan en llegar, haciendo que Yuuri se colocara de mil colores pero sin negar alguna de las bromas de sus compañeros.

Una vez saliendo de los vestidores se verán rumbo a la salida para encontrarse con Viktor y Pichit. En cuanto Pichit vio al japonés se le dejo ir en un muy apretado abrazo felicitándolo por su gran debut.

Viktor en tanto espero su turno para poder abrazarle. Dios, seguía por lo demás nervioso y estrechar a Yuuri solo le confundía más, le generaba una calma inigualable y al mismo tiempo sus manos sudaban.

X

Después de una cena muy agradable en un restaurante un poco caro del cual Yuuri insistió en invitarlos tanto a Pichit, a Seung -o como a él le gustaba llamar "novio raro de Pichit" - ya Viktor, el tailandés se despidió de ellos repitiendo que estaba por otros felices de su triunfo y que esperaba que llegara después de las tres de la tarde a casa o no responde a los daños mentales generados.

Yuuri tomo la mano de Viktor caminando rumbo al departamento de este.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí conmigo- dijo Yuuri mientras miraba al piso mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave carmín –Siempre me haces muy feliz Viktor

-Yuuri ...

-Sabes ... - continuo el moreno –es… difícil para mí, en ocasiones lo que siento, no porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo decir las cosas como me gustaría. Pero tu ... tu logras poner mi mundo de cabeza, Viktor ... tú haces que las cosas que pensé que nunca podríamos hacer las veces que puedas, eres lo que nunca pensé que podría y al mismo tiempo todo lo que deseaba.

-Y-Yuuri, no te entiendo- Quiso intervenir el platinado, pero Yuuri le tomo ambas manos mirándome directamente a los ojos, callando cualquier cosa que Viktor quisiera decir

-Viktor, sé que ... no te puedo obligar a nada, pero quiero que mantengas una promesa conmigo, una promesa egoísta y que quiero que sea mar para nosotros dos y que dure todo lo que quieras que dure- saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro de su gabardina.

-Yo ... Yuuri, eso es ...

-No, no es lo que tú crees, es solo una promesa- dijo abriendo la cajita, mostrando que en el interior había un par de anillos dorados -No sabía de qué otra forma decirte esto ... pero, prométeme que usaras esto como un recordatorio de que yo estoy allí y que siempre pienso en ti. Una promesa de que siempre llega a ti.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No lo entiendo Yuuri, pareciera que te estas despidiendo- Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del japonés –No te iras, ¿cierto?

-No ... no ahora. Sabes, la temporada es demandante y tengo que ir con ellos a donde vallan, no me puedo quedar todo el tiempo en Rusia, dije que sería difícil, es por eso que te pido esto. Déjame sentir que puedo regresar a ti y que me esperaras igual ... pero ... también entiendo si quieres negarte

-Yo ... valla, eres muy difícil de entender Yuuri.- dijo Viktor, tomando uno de los anillos y colocándolo en el dedo del menor -En ese caso, quiero que tú bailes ...

-¿Eh?

-Baila, baila como mejor lo sepas hacer, muéstrame ... muéstrale al mundo la forma en que mejor lo sabes hacer, de esa manera todos conocerán tu amor ... y también quiero que lleves contigo esto- dijo mostrando un pequeño collar con un par de zapatillas plateadas colgando. –Con esto tú le mostraras a los demás que yo… esperándote

-¿De verdad? - sonrió

-Jamás he estado tan seguro.

O

O

O

Epílogo

Víktor insistió en que mantuviéramos la comunicación a todas horas, y en el momento que fuera. Le dije que pensáramos un poco más en la diferencia horaria, pero no parece interesarle mucho ese pequeño detalle.

Los tres primeros meses, después de esa noche del debut del cascanueces, nos sirvieron como práctica a lo que vendría después. Entre prácticas constantes y giras dentro de Rusia, era poco el tiempo que le podría dedicar. Después de eso, seguimos las temporadas fuera del país.

No lo he visto en aproximadamente tres meses. Y dudo que pueda verlo el siguiente mes. Estamos a mitad de temporada, Actualmente estoy en NY y Estamos a principios de agosto, a veces nos mensajeamos todo el día, otros solo un mensaje de buenos días o buenas noches, calculando más o menos la diferencia horaria.

Cuando tengo tiempo, hablamos por Skype, pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente para sentirlo cerca.

Hay veces que la tristeza y la soledad me ganan, y siento que lo ideal sería terminar con esto. Busque la manera de decírselo y que cada uno tomé su propio camino. Pero, otras muchas veces, cuando miro el anillo que nos une y siento el frio metal de las zapatillas que cuelgan de mi cuello, sé que la espera vale la pena y deseo volver pronto a Moscú, solo para volver a ver sus ojos azules y esa tonta sonrisa en forma de corazón.

Me gusta recordar la forma en que sus manos me tocan y se amoldan a la forma de mi cuerpo. Agarra el tacto de la piel de su espalda en mis manos.

La manera en que me ve a los ojos mientras hablamos de cosas tontas que nos han pasado.

Esa es sin duda la mejor parte.

Solo por esos pequeños detalles, hijo por los cuales deseo mantenerlo conmigo. Siento que es un deseo egoísta y bastante pretencioso de mi parte, pero me gusta sentirlo mío.

Saber que a pesar de la distancia entre nosotros, el me sigue esperando, que sabe que mi sueño es importante y me anima a continuarlo.

Y yo sé que él está bien con lo que hace, le gusta bailar al igual que a mí, pero nuestros estilos son peculiares y bastantes diferentes entre sí. Pero de alguna manera extraña nos complementamos.

Lo extraño

La semana siguiente viajamos a Londres, donde tenemos tres semanas y finalizaremos la gira en Barcelona y con esto iniciará septiembre.

Sospecho que estará ansioso cuando llegue la fecha en que estaré de regreso el Moscú. Busque la manera de verme antes de decir que querrá conocer España, lo más seguro es que le diga que me espere, y cuando menos me dé cuenta estará esperándome trasbamabalinas. Le reprochare el haber gastado sus ahorros y el respondedor que aprovechó que el euro había bajado.

Sería la cita ideal, pasear de noche, quizás Víktor me tomaría de la mano y buscaría besarme en cualquier momento, luego y sin que él se lo espere lo llevaría por alguna calle oscura y lo besaría de una manera casi desesperada, alguno de nosotros terminaría por gemir el nombre del otro y terminaríamos en la habitación de mi hotel.

Otra vez gemidos y caricias ... Calor, humedad, pasión y deseo ... Cariño.

Pero eso estará por verso ... Si realmente eso llegara a pasar la recompensa quedándonos más días de los que estaríamos en Barcelona, iríamos a esas tiendas caras donde estaría esa ropa que tanto le gusta y me encapricharía hasta comprarle lo que sus ojos digan que si mientras que sus boca dice que no.

Posiblemente se enoje, pero un par de frases sucias y unas caricias certeras y todo quedaría olvidado.

Nuevamente iríamos a la habitación.

Pero por ahora solo queda imaginármelo bailando seductoramente con ese extraño traje que él llama "Pachuco" mientras Mila baila junto a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Las zapatillas de punta de Gaynor Minden son usadas por las bailarinas y bailarines al rededor del mundo. Diseñadas por Elizabeth Minden, están fabricadas con materiales que pueden durar d veces más que otras zapatillas de punta, con fibra elastométrica para que se amolden al empeine y caja de molde de inyección para que no se rompan, elasticidad duradera y constante soporte. Diseñadas para que sean silenciosas y perfectas para los profesionales de la danza. No es necesario cortarlas ni adaptarlas, y vienen en una amplia variedad de empeine, cajas, ancho y longitud.
> 
> Sus bolsas vienen en distintos colores que indican la dureza del alma y estas pueden ser:
> 
> Gaynor Extraflex (Bolsa amarilla) Se refiere a su alma o suela que es firme y medianamente dura, comparada con lo que sería un par de puntas tradicionales ligeramente ya usadas.
> 
> Gaynor Hard (Bolsa verde) Tiene un alma muy firme y dura en comparación con otras puntas tradicionales cuando se encuentran en condiciones totalmente nuevas.
> 
> Gaynor Featherflex (Bolsa azul) Su suela es tan flexible que se puede comparar con las puntas tradicionales cuando estas se han utilizado por un largo período de tiempo.
> 
> Pianissimo (Bolsa violeta) Su suela o alma es extremadamente suave y amoldada, en comparación con otras puntas tradicionales cuando encuentra un punto de su vencimiento total o como se les llama un punto de morir.
> 
> Gaynor Supple (Bolsa rosa): El modelo Gaynor Minden bolsa rosa o Supple tiene como principal característica la suavidad de su alma. A pesar de la suavidad de su alma este modelo no es recomendable para principiantes ya que al contrario de lo que pareciera se necesita tener experiencia y control sobre la fuerza de los pies para subirse y mantenerse en punta con un alma tan suave. Hechas para bailarines avanzados con gran fuerza en los pies. Básicamente amoldan a cualquier tipo de pastel. Tienen un ama de soporte muy flexible y moldeable y se pueden comprar puntas nuevas cuando ya se han vencido. Con un precio específico de 136.50 € o si lo prefieren 160 dólares. Estas son las que le regalaron a Yuuri ...
> 
> [2] ADORAR El verbo adorar viene del latín adorare, un verbo latino. Su primer y original significado fue dirigir la palabra a alguien, interpelar, y luego dirigir palabras a alguien, bien de veneración o bien de súplica, de donde también implorar con oraciones a los dioses o dirigirles súplicas. A partir de este último significado, se usa con el valor de prosternarse y rendir culto a los dioses, de donde más tarde se desarrolla el valor metafórico de venerar, honrar y amar a una persona o sus virtudes como si fuera una divinidad. El verbo adorare se forma con el prefijo ad- (a, hacia), y el verbo orare (hablar, decir, pronunciar una fórmula ritual, discursear como un orador, suplicar, dirigir una plegaria o ruego). De ahí también orar, orador, oración, inexorable y perorata.
> 
> Espero que no les haya aburrido esa laaaarga explicación, y en fin ... este fue mi primer trabajo dentro del fandom de YoI (y espero que no sea el último) De verdad agradezco su paciencia y espero leernos pronto.
> 
> Mizu （ΦωΦ）
> 
> PD Busquen en Y * u Tu * ea Dita Von Teese Philipp Plein Primavera / Verano 2018 Fashion Show Performance, para que vean un poquito del show de Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Wolas mis pequeños irquens, como veran tengo la desfachatez de empezar un nuevo fic que calculo no tendra mas de 4
> 
> Que de que va esto? bueno... sinceramente pienso que este tema esta ligeramente sobre explotado de una manera que es ligeramente predecible en la mayoria de los fics, y me dije a mi misma que seria bueno ir en contra de la naturaleza.
> 
> Pero vamos aclarando una cosa, el Burlesque normalmente son insinuaciones o temas mayormente sexualizadas de una realidad o tema, no hay desnudos completos, simpre va a existir algo que provoque cierta censura y no es comun que los artistas permitan que los espectadores pasan a ser mas alla de meros mirones. Asi que aclarado este punto no pienso hacer de esto un burdel.
> 
> Con amor Mizu(ΦωΦ）


End file.
